Two lost souls
by ilovedracoDH
Summary: meet Raven and Suzan. Two best friends in high school, they went home one day and have a box of books but one called middle earth. When they read a incantation, they are sucked into the world of middle earth. They meet a wizard a hobbit and 13 dwarves. Oc/Bilbo Oc/Thorin R&R please
1. Welcome to middle earth

The hobbit an unxpected journey

the two lost souls

By ADFTlove (Draco)

Chapter 1

Welcome to Middle Earth

**Raven**

I was running across the felid then looked back at to see a bunch of teen guys chasing me down with their bikes. I kept running trying not to trip. I was always chased by these guys and I was getting tired of it too. I grabbed onto a tree and started climbing up it trying to get away. The boys surrounded the tree with their bikes, I sighed in agony and then kept climbing to find myself almost at the top of the pine tree that was in the middle of the felied.

"come on we got to get the princess," a boy said with black hair and was a senior.

I hated when they call me me princess, the only reason why was cuase I really love the fansty stories with dragons dawarfs, and wizards. I consider myself as a princess but they make fun of my imagonation calling me princess. I grabbed a pinecone and threw one at one of the guys. I heard a pain of cry, I hope it was in the eye. I grabbed another and kept throwing them at the boys. They kept climbing anyway. I grabbed another then hit one in the eye with so much sap on they kept coming like zombies not giving up. I looked away ready to get beaten up once again. Then I heard an yell of ouch, I dare looked and too see one of the guys on the ground then I looked...it was Suzan! She had a sling shot with her and she was not happy.

"you guys make me sick," she called at the boys

The guys saw her and knew she was trouble, I smiled hard happy to see her. Her name was Suzan, she was like a big sister to me, she was 16 while I was 15. She had some blonde hair with a tinge of brown and had blue eye'slike me. She had plae skin like the moon and she was beautiful. I could always count on her when I need her help...even with bullies. She looked up at the tree then smiled and ran towards the pine tree, I climbed down the tree whil Suzan waited for me while I got down. I jumped down the hugged Suzan. She hugged me back.

"thanks for being there for me," I said

"well somebody gotta kick their butt's," she said

I looked at her with a smile, me and her walked into the woods to the path in our nebhoirhood. Me and Suzan been best freinds since we met in middle school, I was the new kid in Suzans school, ans she welcomed me here and we became sisters in a bestfriend way.

"Suzan...do you think there is a place I belong?" I asked

"why would you say that Raven?" Suzan asked

"everybody hates me," I said "eversince I walked into that school I was an target a prey,"

"do I hate you?" Suzan asked

I looked at her then looked down "no I said "you never did,"

"excatly, so cheer up and let's go to your house," she said then she started to run towards my house while I went after her chasing her to the basement where we hang out alot. Suzan opened the door and jumped onto the couch. I jumped next to her geting onto the couch with her. Then she threw a pillow at me and then I threw a pillow back at her, then we started a pillow fight, Suzan tried to tip me over but I dodge her move and then hit her side then she tackled me then we started laughing so hard. We looked at eachother for a moment and then plopped on to the floor. God we are the best poeple in the world.

I looked at Suzan "Suzan?"

"yeah?" she said

"do you think that...we were destine for great things?" I asked

she turned at me with a werid look "meaning?" she asked

"I don't know," I said "ya know like being hero's?"

"yeah Raven that'll be the day, we have to help some people to kill a dragon that took a home that as so much gold in it and we become legends...that'll be the day," Suzan said "and your cooking willl save the day too,"

"hey I can cook really good," I said

Then we heard a loud bam then thumping noises from the stairs, then came my father with a box of books in his hands. He looked and saw us. He had a yellow bread with blonde hair and he was skinny and he was wearing his suit again.

"oh hello girls how was school?" he asked

"fine dad," I said "what's that?"

"oh, old books I got from a book store, I got them for you and Suzan for you to look at," he said then dropped them on the grounp with a umph.

Me and Suzan got up and walked towards the box of many books, some had leather some where almost ripped and some where never opened until someone untied the strings to the books.

"you girls enjoy I got to go somewhere," my dad said

"were you going," I asked

"I have a meeting with my boss," he said walking up the stairs looking at me "I will be back at 10 okay," he said. I could bhear guilt ion his voice that he did not wan to leave but he had a job to get to.

"alright," I said then looked at one of the books bummed out that he is leaving so soon.

My father sighed and walked up the stairs and closed the door behind us, Suzan looked at me then at the door, she looked at me "are you and father getting along?" she asked

"yes Suzan really I am, my father really felt bad about my mothers death and he wants to make me feel better," I said.

"at least you got your dad my mom died while my dad left me and I am stuck with my Aunt and Uncle which they do take care of me well and I love them very much but...I sometimes want company of a father or a mother," Suzan said

I smiled at her and my eye's were watering, I grabbed a book then looked at it...it was called Middle Earth. What does that mean is it another shakespear book?

"Hey Suzan," I said

"wha?" she asked

"is this a shakespear book?" I asked showing her the title.

She looked at it for a minute then shook her head "I don't think so, it has no author at all and I guess it must be a fansty story," she said

I opened the book in front of her seeing the frist incription...it was in a different languge and I could not understand it at all. It was written werid.

_"Tunder, levethix, vaecaesin, haurach, vur darastrix,"_

"what does this mean?" I asked

"I don't know," Suzan said

I read them aloud "Tunder, levethix, vaecaesin, haurach, vur darastrix" I said "wow cool I can read it,"

"let me see Raven," said Suzan taking the book, then she read it herself " Tunder, levethix, vaecaesin, haurach, vur darastrix" she said

Then the book on Suzan's lap started to glow a bright green, making both girls scramble to their feet. Both of them quickly wiped tears away, trying to focus on the brightly glowing tome. They would have run for cover had the Circle not closed, an invisible wall trapping them. The old book's pages flipped on their own as the book rose into the air, wisps of light curling around it, seemingly extending from the pages before curling inwards and vanishing again.

"What's going on?" Suzan cried, grabbing hold of the other teen's arm.

"I dunno!" I yelled, automatically moving to shield Suzan. "I think we activated a spell!"

"No, Really? I hadn't noticed!" Suzan called

I glared at her for a moment before I turned my gaze back to the book, frowning at the very visible wind-like fog that billowed out of the open book, filling the Circle until it was nearly to their waists. "Suzan, hang on! Don't let g-!" A blinding flash of light cut her off, Suzan's frightened yelp the last thing I heard before the world tilted and turned upside down. When the fog cleared, both of us and the book were gone. Only the charred circle of books remained. A silent testimony to what had happened.

**Suzan**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-oof! Owww."

Raven groaned where she had faceplanted onto the hard ground, trying to force her rebelling lungs to work before she passed out from lack of air. It was a long, scary, moment before her lungs finally obeyed, her diaphram spasming as she gasped for air... and then promptly choked on the lungful of dirt she had inhaled.

She had almost recovered when I landed on top of her, once again driving the air from her. "...gedoff!"

"oh! Sorry!" I gasped, franticly scrambling off of Raven and slumping onto the ground next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Gimme a minute..." Raven groaned as she sat up and took in a few deep breaths, stubbornly ignoring the ache in her right side as she looked around, her eyes widening when she realised that they were in the middle of a large field of grain. "Where the hell are-ack!" The last was caused by the sudden impact of the Middle Earth book slamming onto her skull, reuniting her skull with the ground. "...Owww! This is getting mighty old, mighty fast!"

"Are you okay?" I asked while smothering a giggle.

Raven winced and pushed herself into something that resembled a sitting position, cradling her aching head in her hands. "Yeah... As long as things stop hitting me in th' head!" Raven groaned, massaging her temple as she peered between her fingers at their surroundings. "Th' hell are we?"

I rose to my feet and spun in a circle, spotting wheat, wheat, and, surprise, more wheat. "I have no clue. There aren't any wheat fields around town... are there?"

"Not that I know of..." Sighing, Raven stiffly rose to her feet and looking at me

"Suzan your cloths," Raven said "they changed,"

I looked and saw I had my hair almost in a triara braid and I wore blue and green colors while my boots were black and I had flowing sleves with gloves and my golden hair was beaurtifuly made.

"you have changed too," I said

Raven looked and to see that she was wearing red and black clothing with brown boots and she had gloves as well with black sleves and she had hair down with some small hair wrapped around a gold ribbon. Raven looked down at the book on the ground.

"this damn book brought us here," she yelled and kicked it then when she did it was glowing again, Raven froze then the book stoped glowing. Me and her finally let out some air in our lungs worried that the book was going to do something stupid too.

"maybe we should take the book with us," I said

"wait why it made those magical swirls right and it brought us here," Raven yelled

I glared "don't yell at me cause we are not at home alright I'm scared too so let's just clam down and figure out how to get some help," I said

Raven sighed as she grabbed the book and tucked it under her right arm. A glance up at the sky only added to her unease. "if we are going to die in who knows what then it better be quick cause I don't want to suffer," Raven said

"oh give it a rest we will be fine," I said "if you keep acting like that then you will be killed,"

"Vagabonds!"

"Huh?" I snapped my gaze towards source of the yell and blinked as an arrow embedded itself into the ground next to my left foot. Startled, I jerked my gaze up from the arrow and stared at the man on horseback that was riding towards them, another arrow notched into his crossbow. "The hell?"

"Run!" Suiting actions to works, I spun and bolted, dimly aware that Raven was right behind me as I ran. A quick glance over my shoulder I gave Raven the only look of her pursuer that she wanted, taking the crossbow he was aiming in their direction to mean that if we didn't speed up, we were basically screwed.

"Raven hurry," I cried. I grabbed her and made her climb the tree and then I was behind her climbing up the tree. I looked down to not see the horse back rider at all, then I heard a growling sound, like a...dog. I looked around, there was nothing to. Then I saw a huge gaint dog thing with something ugly on it's back. Raven saw and cringed at the creature.

"god what is that?" she whispered

"sshh," I said shushing her.

The dog thing paused hearing us sniffing the air hearing something. I looked at her and put my finger to my lips strictly. The creature ont he dog thing looked up and then made a big grin with it's disgusting teeth. It saw us, Raven and me stood frozen scared.

"get them," it shouted pointing at us.

The dog things came and tried to get up at us from the tree, me and Raven sceamed climbing up the tree higher. I looked at Raven who was hanging on to dear life to the tree squeezing her eye's tight. I held her hand softly, she looked at me with scared eye's.

"leave the young ones alone," an old voice cried

Me and Raven turned to see a wizard that was wearing gray clothing and also and a gray pointy hat. He had a staff like he carved it and also he had a gray beard. All the dog creatures looked at him even the ugly things on the dogs.

"old wizard," the creature said "kill him,"

The dogs went after him, while me and Raven screamed no. But the wizard took his staff then lit the ground on fire. The dog things backed away barking angry. The dog creatures really got scared then started to run.

"jump girls," the Wizard called

"are you crazy," Raven yelled

"yep," I said then jumped down while the wizard caught me with some magic cloud. Raven was still up on the tree scared.

"come one Raven jumpe," I called cupping my hands to my mouth.

Raven looked down then jumped while I caught her in my arms witht he book. I ran towards the wizard while eh told us to run and follow him. We have been running for quite a long time that we were far enough away from the creatures. I setted Raven down while she was curled into a ball scared to death holding the book in her arms, I looked at the Wizard who was trying to catch his breath and looked at me.

"who are you?" I asked

"that is the same question I was going to ask you, my nameis Gandelf the Wizard," he said

Raven lifted her head and looked at Gandelf "your a wizard?" she asked

"yes my child I am," Gandelf looked at me "I like to know who you are?"

"my name is Suzan and my friend Raven," I said " we are lost and we are looking for help,"

"more like never going back home again," Raven said

"oh?" Gandelf asked

I sighed and looked at Gandelf "we are not from this world , we are from a time period way further in the future and...we need help,"

"I need help as well...how would you like to go on an adventure?" he asked

me and Raven and looked at eachother then we looked at him. I sighed "maybe depends," I said

"no no wait well do it," Raven said getting up walking next to me "only for one thing," she said

"and what would that be?" Gandelf asked

"if we help you with this quest...could you take us home?" Raven asked

I paused "can you excuse us for a minute," I said as I took Raven away from Gandelf, as he watched us gettign a pipe and started smoking.

I looked at her galring at her "Raven we don;t know if we can trust him," I said

"he saved our lives so it should say that a chance to experince something and then we can go home," Raven said

"a minute ago you were scared for your pitiil life and now you want to go on an adventure," I said crossong my arms.

Raven sighed "Suzen come on this is our last chance to get out of here, once we helped him," Rave said

I sighed "alright but anything hapen to you...I will never forgive myself," I said holding her shoulders.

"I'll take care of myself I promise," Raven said

Me and Raven walked towards Gandelf, he looked at us "well is there anything you would like to say?" he asked

"we will help...and if we help," said Raven "could you take us home?"

Gandelf smiled "the bargain is struck," he said

Raven smiled elbowing me softly, I just rolled my eye's. Let's hope this is worth it.


	2. an unexpeted party

Chapter 2

an unexpected party

Raven

ME and Suzan walked with I guess our new friend Gandelf. I kept asking so many questions to him like what kind of spells he can do and what adventures he has been. HE seemed amused with my cursoity. Suzan was wary with Gandelf and it was normal for her to be protective towards me, me and Suzan were walking a path up towards a small village...indeed it was small. I mean it looks like elves are living here.

"so many elves," I said

"there are not elves my dear Raven they are Hobbit's," Gandelf called back

Me and Suzan looked at eachother confused still walking. I kept walking and then we saw a house...on the side of a hill and the door...was a shape of a circle? Me and Suzan looked at eachother. Then saw alittle man using a pipe like Gandelf uses. He must be a...Hobbit like Gandelf said. The Hobbit looked at Gandelf as me and Suzan stood away a little aways watching them look at eachother.

"um...good morning," The Hobbit said uncertain, then looked down the path to see me and Suzan, then he looked at Gandelf.

"what do you mean?" Gandelf asked "do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is is a good morning wheather I want it or not; or that you feel good ths morning; or that it is a good morning to be good on?"

The Hobbit paused for a minute "all of them at once I guess," he said

"I am looking for someone to share in an adventure that I am arranging," Gandelf said

The Hobbit looked at him "In these parts, we are plain quiet folk and have no use for adventures," he said while walking to his mail to get the morning letters.

"and I thought everthing wants to be a hero," I said to Suzan.

"I guess we have our clean freaks back then," she said to me

I kinda liked the Hobbit I mean not in a romantic way, he was cute to a be a doll collection, or maybe a little stuff hobbit like a teddy bear. Though maybe I could persude him to join us on our adventure. The Hobbit was looking at his mail pretending to not notice Gandelf but the Hobbit felt uncomfertable while beging watched. He looked at Gandelf then finally said.

"good morning," and started to walk up to his door.

I ran next to Gandelf as Suzan tried to stop me but failed that, I was next to Gandelf then said "What a lot of things you do use Good Morning for," I said walking up to the gate "now that you mean you want to get rid of him and that it won't be good till me and my friend move on?" I asked

The Hobbit looked at me the paused looking at me for awhile like he was looking into my eye's. He looked like he was memerized or something. He cleared his throat then at me again "I am sorry but I do not know you three," he said

"I am Raven good Hobbit and my friend here is Suzan you probably know who he is," I said gesturing to gandelf.

"I am not sure?" he said studdering

\ "yes, yes, my dear sir-and I know you name, Mr. Bilbo Baggins. And you know my name, though you don't remember that I belong to it. I am Gandelf, and Gandelf means me!"

"Gandelf, Gandelf! your the wandering wizard that makes wonderful fireworks duing summer's eve," Bilbo said pointing his finger at Gandelf remembering who he is.

Gandelf seemed proud and flattered at Bilbo's complmeint, I looked him and then Gandelf "Fireworks?" I asked

"oh yes he does these fireworks every year and they are fantastic," Bilbo said to me then he looked at Gandelf "I did not know you were still in bussniess?"

Gandelf stopped smiling, I slunked my head into my shoulders while Suzan walked next to me and had her hands onto my shoulders making sure I was safe.

"Where else should I be?" Gandelf asked. Bilbo said nothing at all. He was worried what he had said to the wizard. I should say Gandelf seemed a little scary to be mad, he looked like a loveable grandfather but when he looks mad, he just look like your grouchy nehgibor who would sa "get off of my lawn".

"well I am pleased to find you remember me and my fireworks," said Gandelf sarcastliy.

I knew that Gandelf needed this "Bilbo" so I had an idea. While and Gandelf and Bilbo argue a little, I pretented to faint, then I fell with a thump on the ground. Suzan turned then gasped getting down to me "Raven," she cried.

Bilbo looked then saw he ran down his path and opened his gates and was at my other side. I opened my eye's fluttering them and looked at Suzan.

"Suzan I'm hungry I need food and water," I said

Suzan knew my act, and should know it by now. I used to play that on her a lot when we were in middle school. Suzan looked at Bilbo as Bilbo looked at Suzan.

"please may she stay at your home for awhile until I come back, she has not eaten anything for a long time and we have been travling for days," she said to Bilbo like she was a mother.

'don't over do it Suzan' I thought 'then we won't get him to help us'

he looked at me while I was pretending like I was suffering, why would he refuse I mean for a little while maybe get the word adventure off his mind for awhile, and help out a young lady. "alright I'll watch her for awhile," Bilbo said

Gandelf smiled 'smart child' he thought

Suzan carried me into the small house. She setted me down on Bilbo's bed while Suzan thanked Bilbo. Suzan said she would be back and told me rest. I actully was tired so I decied to sleep for awhile. Suzan said thank you and then followed Gandelf out the door. He looked at Suzan.

"Raven is a smart child," he said

"she'll try anything to get anybody to do something with her even if it means going on a adventure," Suzan said

Gandelf laughed "child has spirit then?" he asked

"tell me about she always talks about dawarfs, wizards, Elves, and even dragons," Suzan said.

Gandelf turned to Bilbo's door then started to write a mark on it. It was glowing blue too. Suzan was confused.

"what's with the mark?" Suzan asked

"we are having a lot of Company tonight...tell me? Can you cook?" he asked

Suzan paused unsure that cooking was cooking is gonna be up her ally tonight.

# # #

Bilbo was sitting on a chair watching me sleep. He did not move from that spot ever since I laied onto the bed. It was getting dark too and been hors since I was asleep. He was memerized by my face. He could not help but look at me. He never knew a human was that pretty upclose. He moved a little closer watching me breath peacfully.

'Bilbo get ahold of your self your falling for someone that you don't even know,' he thought 'but she is so...beautiful,'

he saw some hair over my face, Bilbo slowly took his hand and carefully moved the hair away from my face. I moved a little moving my head around thinking it was fly around my face or something. Bilbo moved his hand quickly then got up tripping backwards with a huge crash. I sprang from my sleep to see Bilbo on the ground looking at me. I tried not to laugh but I got up slowly pretending I felt weak and hungry. I slowly helped him up and smiled. Bilbo justed blushed embrassed just doing something silly he should never have ever done. I almost tripped but Bilbo grabbed my hand, I caught his hand and tried not to laugh.

"thanks," I said

"not at all the pleasure is mine-* I mean your welcome," he said

I smiled again, he's so cute. I sat down on the bed smiling at him. He was staring at me for awhile then cleared his throat. "uh hungry?" he asked

"yes kind sir," I said

Bilbo nodded smiling and then walked into his pantry wondering what I could eat. He grabbed some apples and some ckaes just incase. He walked over towards me with a plate and handed it towards me. I took it and smiled once again.

"thank you sir," I said

"please you can call me Bilbo," he said

I smiled once more then took a bite out of the apple. Bilbo was so shy and so couatuies. He did not know what to say, he wanted to ask so manny questions, but he thought that he would be making his guest uncomfertable.

"so you are called Raven?" Bilbo asked

"yeah, I was named after the great black bird during when the native americans consider them goodluck," I said

Bilbo smiled, then sat on his chair looking at me. I ate the apple and went to the next apple to eat. He looked so cute watching me. I smiled

"something that fasnites you?" I asked

he blinked "well uh," he cleared his throat "sorry um I was just wondering if your okay," he said

"oh yes, and thank you so much for letting me stay until my friend comes back," I said

Bilbo smiled and chuckled softly, I smiled back at him and took another bite from the apple. This was a small house I mean is he living in a hill or a hole? As I was chewing I swallowed a peaice of apple then I started to cough. Bilbo paused and got up.

"are you okay?" he asked

I coughed one last time then spitted it out. Then there was a gaint chewed chunck of apple on the floor. I gasped.

"oh dear I am so sorry Bilbo," I said picking it up from the ground

"Raven dear it is alright," he said helping. As he was helping, I grabbed a pieace while Bilbo put his hand onto my hand by accident. We both looked at eachother for awhile, then I cleared my throat for a moment.

"uuh again I am really sorry," I said getting up taking the chunks from the floor I coughed up "um where do I dispose of these?" I asked

"throw them in my garden," he said "it will make better soil,"

I nodded smiling, then walked out towards the door as I did I opened the door and looked, I gasped to see a dwarf. He looked strong and he had some bread, according to my reasreach with dwarves they never shave their beards cause it was there pride to have them on their faces.

"Dawlin at your service," he said bowing at me

I stare in confusion "uh Raven at yours...I guess?" I said

The dawarf just walked in and threw his cloak at me that he expects for me to hang it for him.

"so is it here?" Dawlin asked

"what's here?" I asked losing my patience

Dawlin looked at me "supper?" then turned away walking towards the pantry

I gave him the look like "Really" then I looked at my apple mess then at his cloak, I had an evil smile on my face, then I stuffed it in his hood and then hanged it on the coat hanger. Bilbo was walking seeing a Dwarf in his house then he looked at me.

"where did he come from?" he asked

"He just came in like he knew you live here," I said

Bilbo looked at me then at Dwarf, then Bilbo walked towrads Dawlin. As I was about to follow him there was a ring to the door. I paused and looked at the door. I opened the door to see a another Dwarf, he looked at me then smiled.

"Balin at your your service," the Dwarf said bowing. He had white hair with a white beard.

"good evening," I said

Balin looked up at the sky "yes, it is quite nice," he said

Bilbo was next to me then sighed "not another one," he mummbled

As the two Dwarfs Dawlin and Balin was talking, I was about to help Bilbo out but there was another ring. I flinched and groaned and walked towards the door and jerked it open to see...twin dwarfs?

"Fili," said the frist one "and Kili," said he second one "at your service," they both said bowing. The frist one Fili had some blond with his beard and hair. The second one Kili had a thin black beard like a morning shave and he had black hair.

"make your self at home," I growled

"oh I see that Balin and Dawlin are here," Kili said as both of them walked in and gave them their stuff with their cloaks and weapons.

"careful sweet heart," said Fili "they were just sharpened,"

I frowned at him and took care of the brothers stuff. As Bilbo was trying to tell them to stop destroying his stuff. I just stood in the background not knowing what to do. Then there was another ring at the door. I growled and yelling "if this is a stupid joke then arre going to have to go through me," I yelled.

As I opened the door and pile of Dwarves feel in front of my feet. I jumped backing away. As I looked to see Gandelf and Suzan looking at the dwarfs. I sighed, well it was about time.

Suzan

Me and Raven went into another room, to talk what was going on. Raven looked frist to see Bilbo was trying to tell the dwarves to stop what ever there doing and put things back. Raven looked at me.

"okay do you know what these dwarfs are doing here at all?" Raven asked

I shook my head "All Gandelf told me we were having company and asked me if I could cook...and you know I will set the house on fire,"

"well right now Bilbo is having a fit," said Raven looking at him again.

I sighed "well we should start cooking I guess,"

Raven looked at me and sighed as well "alright alright," she said

# # #

as me and Raven were cooking and the dwarves setting the table was sitting on a chair with his face in hands. I saw Raven walk towards him I guess trying to comfort him. While I was watching. I caught the fish on fire and apperntly we have no fire entguisher in the dark ages. I threw the fish in the fire cause water is not going to help. As the food was done and the dwarvs were eating Gandelf walked towards me and Raven, he smiled us.

"thank you two for helping out," he said

"just what are these dwarves doing here Mr. Gandelf?" Raven asked

"you will soon see my dear Raven," he said "would you like to join us?"

"no," me and Raven said at the same time.

"sorry Gandelf but seems there is no room for two more humans," I said

"as you wish dear Suzan but if you want to join us the both of you make yourslef at home," Gandelf said and joined the rest of them.

Me and Raven sighed. Then we sat on sat on two little stools at the same time. I looked at the table with the dwarves eating to their hearts content. Bilbo was looking at his pantry and saw it was empty. He stood there like he was dead. Raven bit her lip thinking some of this was her fault. I took her hand held tightly. She looked at me.

"Raven this is none of your fault okay you never knew this, and neither did I...sorta," I said

"Suzan some of it is my fault, who played madien fainting me and tricked the innocent hobbit moi," Raven said

I sighed...I guess it was both of our faults. As me and Raven watched the rude dawrves pig out. Bilbo sat next Raven exgsauted. Raven looked at Bilbo and then stroked his head softly. Bilbo paused blushing softly. Raven moved her hand away from his head.

"sorry for the trouble Bilbo," Raven softly said

"no dear it's not your fault I don't why it had to be me," He said

Raven smiled "you can call me a lunatic but...I think has fate has chosen you," Raven said

Bilbo looked at her baffled "okay um...I belive in my own fate not-them," he said pointing at the dawarves. Raven looked at the dawraves and shook her head smiling.

"no Bilbo not that fate...This fate," Raven said pointing at herself.

Bilbo looked at Raven and was confused "why you," He said

As Raven turned as I did we saw the dawerves throwing the dishes, Bilbo saw and ran towards them making sure none of them crack. Me and Raven stood up ready to get out of the way. I grabbed Raven and pulled her back as a dish was going to hit her head. As the dwarves were making music with the sliver ware. Bilbo was not okay with that.

"please stop, you'll blunt the sliver ware," Blbo said

"oh you heard that lads?" asked Bofur "he said will blunt the sliver ware,"

Then all of them just started laughing, then they just started singing.

_Chip the glass and crack the plates!_

Blunt the knives and bend the forks!

That's what Bilbo Baggains hate-

smash the bottles and born the corks!

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!

Pour themilk on the pantry floor!

Leave the bones on the besroom mat!

That's what Bilbo Baggins really hate

so carefully carefully with the plates

Bilbo ran into his kitchen and saw that...all of his dishes were all clean. Raven was amazed and so was I. Me and Raven laughed for a minute when there was a huge knock. Everybody was quiet all of a sudden looking at the door. I grabbed Raven's shoulder and pulled her away from the door. I don't want her getting into trouble if they are the creatures that Gandelf calls Orcs. Bilbo went to the door and opened the door to see, suprise, suprise. Another Dawrf...oh no. My heart stopped why?...why? Raven looked at me then at the dwarf. The Dwarf had a huge frown on his face and he was young.

"Gandelf," he said in a grumpy voice.


	3. Misty Moutains and a bride to be

Chapter 3

Misty Moutains and a bride to be

Raven

I looked at him, what are we now grumpy from the seven dwarfs (more like thirteen). He has black hair and a beard and wore cloths like from the high rank.

"I would have been lost if I did'nt see the mark on the door," said the dwarf

"there's no mark on the door," Bilbo said "it was freshly painted,"

"um Bilbo," Suzan said "there is one gadnelf traced it on to the door,"

Bilbo turned to look at Gandelf with a Glare. Gandelf did not know what to say, but just stare at the Hobbit.

"Bilbo," Gandelf said finally "allow me to introduce the leader of our comapany, Thorin Oakenshield,"

Thorin looked at Bilbo then gave him a smaug smile "so this is the Hobbit," he said

"uh yes a very kind Hobbit on that," I said trying to get away from Suzan's grip but it was tight "Suzan do you think you can let go?"

Suzan sighed and let go of my shoulders as I walked towards Thorin and greeted him with my hand.

"My name is Raven sir," I said

Thorin looked at me then took my hand and shook it. His grasp was tight that it almost made my hand snap in half, I made a small squeak under my breath. Thorin looked at me, while I made a huge grin on my face making a worried brow onto my face. Thorin letted go and looked at Bilbo. Bilbo was not sure to greet this dwarf at all.

"tell me hobbit can you use a weapon?" he asked

"uh well not really," said Bilbo

They all laughed softly. I knew they were making fun of him, so I took Bilbo's shoulder then said.

"there is no need to hunt prey," I said "we are all on the same side,"

"Raven stop," Suzan said quietly strictly

Thorin looked at me and I looked at him. Suzan walked towards me and grabbed me pulling me towards her again.

"you'll have to forgive my friend she is a little niave sometimes," Suzan said

"Suzan stop," I said "I am not 5,"

"you act like one sometimes," Suzan said

She was right though, but I can take care of myself too...maybe not Suzan is the only one that can drive the bullies away. I sighed and wakled away trying to clear my head. Suzan looked at me and then at Bilbo.

I sat down trying to not think about how I am a dumbass. All the dwarves were sitting talking and Gandelf was also. I grabbed the string to my shirt and started chewing on it. Chewing on things give me a comfort zone. I saw Bilbo walk towards me, I looked at him still chewing my string, then I spitted it out and sighed.

"joining the stress party?" I asked

Bilbo chuckled "you look like you have more trouble than me,"

I huffed a laugh "besides the mess in your house...sure,"

Bilbo sat next to me and looked at me "why are you so stressful all of a sudden?" he asked

I sighed "I am not sure you'll understand but really...I have been picked on by Bullies alot latetly and I have been called alot names and been talked behind my back...more like being stabbed," I said

Bilbo looked at me baffled, he could not believe what he was hearing.

"I thought you were loved by thousands," Bilbo said

I smiled and huffed another laugh thinking it was a joke "I wish...you have no idea what it's like to be nothing when you want to be something,"I said

Bilbo carefully rubbed my back. I looked at him and smiled, I turned to see the dwarves still talking I sat up and walked towards the gang and looked over what they are looking at.

"beyond the peek is where the dragon is," Thorin said

"Dragon?!" I said, then took the map to see a dragon, it was red and huge...I loward the map smiling then looked at the dwarves "I'm so in for this," I said

"Raven," Suzan said "no no no and no, a dragon really Raven I mean were talking huge,"

"the lass is right," Balin said "it be best you stay away from this journey,"

"I can't,"I said "I made a deal with Gandelf that if me and Suzan help him, then we can go home,"

all the dwarves looked at Gandelf, then Gandelf clreaed is throat "I am sure we can argue with that later right now we must talk about Bilbo,"

"wait me," Bilbo said

"you asked me to being the fourteenth memberto our quest and I have chosen Mr Bilbo Baggins," Gandelf said "hobbits can be unseen by most people if they chose which gives us an distantant advantage,"

"me no no no," said Bilbo "no I don't want to be part of any adventure,"

"why not?" I asked "every body wants to be a hero,"

"not me," Bilbo said "I am peacful and clam,"

"wait a minute," I said. I looked at Gandelf "did you ask any knights to help you with this journy?"

"yes but they won't help...there is no reward in I could pay for them," Gandelf said

"and no damsel in disstress right?" I asked

Gandelf nodded, I graoned. It's so typical for men these days, they want to be remembered but they just can't stand by not being noticed at all, but again I wanted be loved by all too. I sat down and shrugged. Anyway I was listeing to the conversation and such. As I saw Gandelf give Thorin a key and Thorin was looking at like it was finally his to take back. They were trying to get the dwarves home back cause like I said, a dragon. The dragon took all the gold away from the dawarves and their home. I thought dragons were good (though correction saint gorge and the dragon). I thought about the movie dragonheart Draco...if only if he was in this world but yeah no. I could convince the dawerves that not all dragons are evil, but their dwarves they are stubborn and just listen to their leader. I sat down still listening to the conversation. Suzan stood against the wall looking at Thorin. I smiled a little then I heard.

"Gandelf must have killed many dragons?" said Ori the youngest of the dwarves "come on tell us,"

They all waited and then Gandelf was coughing not knowing what to say. I thought he was going to be in trouble. So I stepped in.

"I met a dragon," I said

The dwarves stopped and looked at me while I was just silent. Thorin looked at me listening what I said. I wished he ignored. God why do I have to yell things out. Suzan looked at me with a face saying "really come on"

"you have," Bofour asked

"yeah...I have," I said acting cool and smooth "he was my friend, his name was Draco,"

"where is your friend then?" Thorin asked like he somehow he knew I am lying to his men.

"he is dead cause he sacerficed himself to deafet an evil king and he turned into stars into the dragons heavens, he risked everthing for the people and me," I said

"really?" Fili asked

I gulped softly "of coures he was a friend and I always look into the stars and see him looking down at me and my friend Suzan,"

Suzan face palmed and graoned. I sat back down almost feeling sick now, I think I am actully going to faint. My stomach was making me sick and swallowing too. God what am I going to do.

"give him the contract," Thorin said

Balin gave the Contract to Bilbo which Bilbo looked at it...and it was very long, it even had extra panflets on the side. I walked towards him and looked at it with him. Wait so your just gonna let him die in this Journey. Bilbo then read.

"shall not be responsible held towards...insineration?" Bilbo asked looking at the dwarfves.

I took it and then read it myself then looked at the dwarves like "really".

"well that would be refrense to smaug the terrible," Bofur said "he'll melt the flesh of your bones in a blink of an eye,"

Bilbo was trying to breath like he was going to faint himself. Then Balin asked

"you alright laddy?" Balin asked

Bilbo breathed in from his nose then said "nope," then fainted. I gasped making sure he did not hit his head onto the ground. Thorin just groaned while Suzan rolled her eye's. Boy this is gonna be a long night.

# # #

The Orcs were riding to their headquaters were their master, the pale orc was waiting for them. They made it towrads the ruins that used of been a small house made out stone. The ratskulls were gathered as a pack and the rest of the orcs were there too. One of the orcs were walking towards the master. The pale Orc was sitting on a ruin chair made of stone with his eye's closed. The Orc cautionly walked towards his master.

"My lord I bring news to you," the Orc said

"what that the elves are a gathering like you said last time," the master said

"no no," the orc said "we have found two strangers...humans,female humans,"

"so," he growled

"but one of them is perfect for you the one you saw in your dream...the sunset girl," the Orc said

The pale orc opened his eye's listening he turned to the orc "don't get my hopes up fool. was she the one I describe to be my queen?" he asked

"yes my lord, with golden hair like the dwarfs gold and blue eye's like the moutains, and her skin delicate and pale," the orc said "we found her with another human, she had brown hair like moving tree's and wore red clothing like the dragon that took the dwarves home,"

"after all this time...she came to me," he said "find out were she is, follow her and her friend, I need to know every thing about her,"

"but master...she is with the Wizard they call Gandelf the gray," the orc said

That did not make the pale orc happy not even the slightest "then you make sure that you split her up away from the wizard," he yelled

"yes master," the orc said

# # #

"just let me sit for little while," Bilbo said with a cup of tea that I made him. He was trying to realax from the fainting saranade. I sat down onto the floor next to him while Suzan joined me and sat next to me.

"you have been sitting there for too long Bilbo," Gandelf said "you need to be out and enjoy your self,"

"not likly," Bilbo said

"why not?" I said "there's nothing holding you back,"

"there is and it's my fear," he said

I sighed, though I can some how know he is a brave soul but...he wants to be safe and healthy. I don't blame...I am in the mood for Pizza though there is nothing for Pizza.

"And I can't go around into blue I am a baggins of bagend," Bilbo said in a strict voice.

"and also a Took," Gandelf said "did you know your great great great great great great great grandfather rode a huge horse and chopped a goblins head that it went over the moutains that it fell into a rabbit hole,"

me and Suzan looked at Bilbo with awe and shock "really?" we both said at the same time.

Bilbo looked at us not know what to say.

"it was also the invention of golf too," Gandelf said

I laughed softly Bilbo was blushing. Pretty cool that people made golf cause of a chopped off head. I thought it was pretty funny. It sorta remined me of the aztects that they have fights or wars the winner gets to drink out of the losers head or something. I shudderd at the thought of that. I looked at him and rested my chin on the arm of his left chair.

"Bilbo come on this would be fun I mean I'll go with you," I said

Bilbo looked at me while I made a small smile. Gandelf sat from the other side from Bilbo and then Bilbo looked at Gandelf.

"Can you promise that I will make it back?" Bilbo asked

Gandelf paused then looked shook his head "no...and if you do you will not be the same,"

Bilbo sighed and took a sip of his tea. I made a worried brow on my face. I got up and walked towards the sink and started to wash the rest of the dishes. Now I am beggning to not want to go, how can I suvive when I have no idea how to defend myself. I took care the last of the dishes. I walked out to the door and closed it and sat on the bench that Bilbo sat on the frist time I met him. I sighed and looked at the stars and then the moon, I looked up at the goddess as she shines down aupon us.

"goddess?" I asked "why have you brought Suzan and me here?"

but she did not answer, I sighed looking down. Then the door opened to see a dwarf, it was Bofur, he looked out and saw me sitting on the bench. He closed the door and walked towards me. I looked up at the moon again hoping to get another answer.

"please Goddess?" I called softly "I want to know?"

"who you talking to?" someone called

I gasped and turned to see one of the dwarves walking towards me with his pipe. I looked away and then looked up at the moon again.

"I was just...talking to myself," I said

The dwarf sat next to me while I looked up at the sky. Bofur looked at me smoking his pipe.

"that story?" he asked "about the dragon...it was not real was it?"

I sighed "your gonna tell the others right?" I asked

Bofur looked at the sky with me then said "no,"

I looked at him "really?" I asked

"I think you have something that our clan of dwarves don't have...besides you and your friend are quit pretty," Bofur said taking a another smoke with his pipe.

I looked at him and laughed softly lookign away "thanks," I said

Then the door opened to see Kili, Ori, Dawlin, and Bifur come out walking towards us. I turned then Kili leaned a elbow on Bofur lookign at him with a smaug smile.

"so Bofur putting the moves on the little lady?" Kili asked

all of the dwarves laughed while Bofur was blushing embrassed. I was trying not to laugh myself but ya know...men or excuse me dwarves can be like that.

"you said you met a dragon," Ori said "can you tell the story please?" he asked

I paused for a minute then looked at Bofur "yeah I would like to hear if the lass don'y min?" Bofur asked

I smiled as all of the dwarves had their drinks and was ready to listen.

"alright?" I said "but I warn you this story will make you have a headache with confusion,"

"try us girl," Kili said with a cocky grin.

I smiled "my pleasure," I said

# # #

**Suzan**

I looked out the window to see Raven with some other Dwarves while I think she was just telling them stories. I sighed and sat down, I was too hard on her and I did not mean it. I did not want to lose Raven. She was my best friend and I love her very much, and if I lose her...I would not know what to do with her.

"your friend has spirit," said a voice

I turned to see Thorin, Fili, and Balin looking at me, I turned at the Window withe dwarves laughing with her, I nodded.

"Raven is smart too," I said "though...eversince we came here and Orc things came and attack us...we were scared,"

"then why you coming along?" Thorin asked like he was concerened

"because...Raven can tell of the good that she needs to do," I said "Raven also just wanted to be apart of something eversince she was bullied,"

"the lass seemed she is loved by all from her story," Balin said

"but sadly...the stories do not bring other people to love her," Suzan said

Then Bilbo looked out the Window looking at Raven while they were talking a laughing. I looked at Bilbo then walked towards him and sat next to him then said "amazing is she not?" I asked

Bilbo looked at me then at the window "she does have alot of spirit," Bilbo said "are you sisters?"

"no," I said "Raven lives with her father while I live with my aunt and uncle, our mothers died along time ago on the same day,"

"oh...what about your father?" Bilbo asked

"he left me with my aunt and uncle and wanted nothing to do with me," I said

"...I'm very sorry to hear that," Bilbo said

"it's fine the past is the past right now I am looking towards the future watching over Raven,"

"I'll do the same," Bilbo said

I looked at Bilbo then ruffled his head "it's good to know that Raven has an admirer," I said teasing him.

Bilbo started to blush while Balin, Fili, and Thorin was chuckling. I chuckled myself and looked out the window. To see Raven twirling one of the dwarves sword around her fngers, I chuckled knowing she was good at that, then after that she was smacking blades with one of the dwarves that must be Kili. Then Kili tripped her pointing a blade to her throat, then he helped her up shaking her hand for a good fight. I walked towards the sink to take care of the dry dishes as I saw Gandelf leaning again the wall looking at me with his pipe.

"are you alright dear Suzan?" Gandelf asked

"yes," I said "I am just...thinking about how me and Raven might be trouble during your journy,"

"I believe that is rubbish my dear?" Gandelf said "it looks like we are going to need the help from you two also,"

"how can you be sure?" I asked

"I noticed that your friend has the name of Raven after the black birds...therfor the prophcy tells when the Ravens come flying to the moutain of airabor then the regin of Smaug is over," Gandelf said

"and what of me?" Suzan asked

"a light will guide us...and to your gold silk hair you must be the light we need," Gandelf said

I smiled "thanks for the pat on the back," I said and then went back into taking care of the dishes. I was washing my hands while there was a puddle in the sink, then I saw a glowing light on the puddle. I took a closer look at it...then there was a blast of fire in my face, I screamed falling backwards dropping the wash cloth and falling on to my butt. Gandelf looked at the sink just to see water then he looked at me as I was breathing in and out, then there was running footsteps as Thorin came running in with his sword, he saw me on the floor as I turned at him then at the sink.

"th-th-there was fire it spitted at me," I said pointing my finger in the sink.

Gandelf lookd into the sink then at me "I see no burn marks Suzan," eh said

"but-but-but it was everywhere," I said

Thorin looked at Gandelf with a frown on his face as he was helping my up on my feet, I dusted my self looking at Thorin "thank you," I said

"your welcome," Thorin said

After that more feet were coming down the hallway as I turned to see Raven all worried "what happened to you?" Raven asked

"I...nothing it was nothing," I said waving my hand

"Suzan are you sure?" Raven asked

"yes really everything is alright," I said

"okay," Raven said "um...I guess I'm gonna get some sleep then,"

I sighed then I walked towards her and gave her a big hug "I'm sorry Raven, I think I need some sleep too,"

Raven hugged me back "it's okay were all stressed today,"

# # #

As me and Raven took a nap together on a couch in a different room Thorin and Gandelf watched us rest for awhile from the other side of the room.

"what did she mean she saw fire?" Thorin asked

"I saw no burns or soot that could cause any flames...it maybe a memory from her past or she might have some sort of power in her," Gandelf said

"What Suzan said she saw was fire spitting at her...it reminded me of Smaug spitting so much fire at the doors of the moutain," Thorin explained

"oh," Gandelf said "Raven is something as well,"

"yes," Thorin said "if she have met a dragon then I need to know how to destroy one,"

"Careful Thorin," Gandelf said "she said that the dragon was her friend...you have to ask her the right question to do that,"

Thorin sighed "so...they are coming along then?"

"we made a deal so yes," Gandelf said then he walked away as Thorin was watching me and Raven sleeping.

Thorin sighed and walked away as he saw Balin sitting down, Thorin looked at his old friend then at the key Gandelf gave to him...that belonged to his home.

"we will be right there with ya laddie," Balin said

Thorin looked at Balin...then at the key "I know...," he said "I will have my home back,"

As the two of them walk into the living room with the rest of the dwarves. AS they sat together.

_Far over the misty mouatians cold_

to dungounes deep and caverns old

the pines were roaring in the night

the fire was red it blazed with flames

the tree like torches blazed with light

Raven opened her eye's listening to the music, she smilied listening to the tune and melody of the alto and bareatone, and also saw Bilbo looking down on the floor sitting on his bed.

"think about it Bilbo," Raven whispered

then she drifted into a soft sleep and tried to clam her nerves down.


	4. Stories and Stalkers

Chapter 4

Stories and Stalkers

Note when you see this : blah blah this means Orcs are talking in thir langue.

**Raven**

I was walking towads a dark tunnle, I could barly see a thing but I saw the tip of my nose. I was feeling the caves, I moved my hand whisperd ouch softly, they burn and it hurted alot. As I was holding my wrist with my hand burn...I saw a light, I walked towards it carefully and then the light blinded me until I heard alot of clanking clinking and rattleing. I looked to see gold and tresure being tossed around by a huge Figure. Was that Smaug the dragon? As it stopped and turned to see a burning eye like fire looking at me, I gasped falling backwards knowing that this was dangoures, Then I saw teeth and fire come towards me.

I gasped looking striaght ahead seeing I saw horse mane in front of me. And turned to see suzan resting with her eye's closed. I saw that Bofur was leadin our horse, I yawned strectching. Bofur turned to see me awake.

"oh your awake," Bofur said "sleep well?"

"more like fire trying to wake me?" I groaned rubbing my eye's

"well you missed breakfeast," a voice said. I turned to see Kili who was next to me, he handed my some bread too. I smiled and said thank you and took a bite. I looked up in sky to see the birds and the animals run in the woods. Okay this might sound stupid but I feel like snow white and the seven dwareves (correction 13).

"you sleep okay?" Kili asked

I shook my head "I had nightmare that is all," I said

"about what?" said Ori who caught up and was next to my other side.

I sighed "you know how you told me of the dragon that took you home...I saw him,"

The dwarves were silent, I took another bite of my bread then I starte to cry softly, I was living in a lie that I met a dragon who was the voice of sean connery and he was my friend, and since dragon is evil and dangoures. Kili looked at me and the two others Bofur and Ori felt bad also. I brought my head up wiping the tears and breathing in and out.

"Alright," I said in a normal voice "no more crying lets get the party started and move on,"

"you okay?" Bofur asked

"yeah...I was just being a wimp and crying for no reason," I said

"oh by the way we did a bet if Bilbo will come and join out adventure," Bofur said

I almost forgot about him "he is not here?" I asked

"maybe not yet but he might come I put your bet on saying that he will come," Bofur said

"thanks," I said

I finshed eating my bread then I burped by accident covering my mouth. The boys laughed while I laughed as well. And Suzan was still asleep. I kept petting the horse softly looking at the beauty of him. He looked like the horse from the dreamworks movie Spirit stallion of the cimeron. They did not name him yet so I named him Spirit, I was talking with the dwarves and telling them how I lived my life and how I was a regular kid with no friends except for Suzan and how I told stories when I screwd up or did something good.

"so you have a husband?" Bofur asked

"no," I said giving him the eeww face "I am single and I never had a boyfirend and I will be a virgin for the rest of my life,"

"What?!" Kili asked "that's weird,"

"no...to you it is," I said "but to me it's a good thing,"

The dwarves sinckered thinking ot was funny, I glared at them baring my teeth. They stoped laughing as I turned away. Man the male genes can get on my nerves alot, and now dwarves are one of them. I saw Dori the gentle dwarf come and gave me a water jug some sort for me to have to drink. Dori was like a nanny but in a guy form, I took a sip of my water then I watched the dwarves laugh and talk. Then I heard a noise from behind us.

"wait," someone cried "wait,"

I turned and gasped smiling real hard "Bilbo," I cried

Everybody turned and Suzan woke up lifting her head up looking at me "wait what who?" she said then turned to see Bilbo running with the contract and his own stuff. I jumped off the horse running towards him, as I did I grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"I knew you would come," I said

Bilbo was confused but hugged me back sorta enjoying the hug. The dwarves were laughing as Suzan smiled thinking it was cute. I let him go putting my hands behind my back smiling. Bilbo smiled back then walked towards Balin with the contract, Balin took the contract and looked at it closly as I hopped back onto my horse, Balin looked at Bilbo then said

"congratulations mister Baggins you are now in the Oakensheild clan." Balin said

everybody cheered as I did, Suzan clapped and smiled. Thoin looking at the hobbit knowing that this must be a joke, but he has his burgler, "get him a pony," Thorin said

Bilbo pasued "oh no I'll be-" but Fili and Kili picked him up from both sides on his shoulders and set him on a pony.

I smiled as I was next to him, Bilbo held onto the riens like he was going to fall off. Bilbo looked at me and kept blushing. I looked to see Gandelf next to us riding with us. Then there was a chink then another. The dwarves were passing their bets of the winners when Bilbo came.

"What in the world are they doing?" Bilbo asked

"they took wagers," Gandelf said "wheather or not you turn up...most of them bet you would'nt,"

Bilbo looked at me and Suzan "and what did yo three think?"

I looked at Bofur who tossed three small bags of coins to me and I caught them. I looked at him giving him a kind smiled.

"we never doubted you one bit Bilbo," I said handing the bags to Gandelf and Suzan.

"oh..." Bilbo said then he sneezed.

"Bless you," I said

"thank you," he said looking in his pockets "oh dear stop, STOP!,"

Everybody stopped looking back at Bilbo. I sighed faceplaming knowing that he started his grim freak habit.

"what is ever the matter," Suzan said

"I forgot my hanker chief," he said "we have to go back,"

"here," Bofur called "use this," as he was ripping something from his cloths then he tossed Bilbo a huge cloth for Bilbo to honk on his honker. I smiled as Bilbo made a werod face, Thorin chuckled then turned.

"moving on," he called

then we moved on as I rode on with Suzan and looked at my wrist...there was a red swirl glowing then the mark turned black. I gasped then covered it with my sleave...hope no one noticed...even Suzan.

# # #

It was the night and everybody was resting or keeping watch, I was sitting near the fire with Fili and Kili. looking in the fire in space. I could see the flames dance as they were never could stop. Then I turned to see Bilbo walking towards his horse Murtel, he then looked around like he was going to do something bad but then I saw apple on his head and he feed it to her. I smiled how a good soul that Hobbit's can be and how Bilbo is one too. I looked back at the fire again, I was under it's spell seeing the flames dance like they were belly dancers, I was like a vegtable when somone threw a pebble at my head. I turned with Kili confused face.

"what are you looking at I was talking to ya?" he said

"sorry," I said "I was just thinking, what were you saying?"

"listen," he said

I listened when I heard a werid sound into the distance, it became louder as I jumped with a small sqeelu clinging onto Suzan hearing that noise, Suzan jmped when she looked next to her seeing me scared.

"cat got your tongue?" she asked lifting an eye brow

"more like a denomic thing in the woods," I said still looking back and forth with my puplis.

the two twins laughed while I glared at them. Bilbo looked then said "that is very rude for you to do that to a child,"

"looks like the hobbit is defending the orcs to protect the little Madin," Fili said

"orcs?" Suzan said

Thorin jumped at the word when Suzan said that.

"yeah they come in the night and slit your throat no one will be able to hear you scream," Kili said "just alot of blood,"

I held my throat looking away thinking it was disturbing Suzan put an arm around me glaring at the two brothers "that is unapproaite," she said

"she is right," someone said. Suzan turned to see Thorin glaring at the two brothers "don't joke about the Orcs, they kill without Mercy...and we have two girls who have no idea what we might go against,"

"we-we-we were only kidding," Kili said

"you know nothing about Orcs," Thorin growled "you know nothing of the world,"

I looked at Thorin as angry and rage was on his face while he was walking away from his nephews. I grabbed the string to my shirt and started to chew on it with my nervouness taking over. Knowing that the Orcs might jump at us. I don't want to climb tree's again.

"don't worry laddy," Balin said "if there is one thing that Thorin hates is Orcs,"

I looked at Balin and licked mt lips then said "why? Not that I'm standing up for the Orcs," I said

Balin looked at me "After when the dragon took over the kingdom...we were trying a place we can be a home at the old kingdom of Moria...but our enimes got there frist,"

"The Orcs?" Suzan asked

"aye Lass," Balin said "we were out numbered by thousands, and the most vile of the Orcs was Azog the defiler,"

"who is he?" I asked

"The leader of the Orcs, he as pale as the sickly moon, he wanted to do one thing and one thing is...to wipe the line of Durin," Balin said "And he did it...by beheading the king,"

I held my neck again while Suzan looked at Thorin who was looking into the horizon.

"After that," Balin continued "we were runed down by the Orcs...until...I saw him...there was one who stand. After we almost lost...Thoin was face to face with Azog the plae Orc, They had a fight until when hope was almost lost Thorin picked up a lone Oak branch and used it as a sheild. Thorin stood strong until he cut off the left arm of the Orcs arm. And Azog knew that it would not be easy to destroy the line of Durin."

my heart was beating fast and I was yawning trying to stay awake too. I want to know what happens.

"so we fought one last time and we drove the Orcs down, we had our victory but...there was no feast, no song, celabrates," he countiued "but I could look up to one...ther one who I can call king," he said looking at Thorin.

as Thorin turned around and all of us looked at him, I looked on how much pride he has and he has fought a dragon and also an Orc. Through suffering and fate is against him.

"and the pale Orc?" Bilbo asked "what of him?"

"he died in the sluken hole he came from," Thorin said passing by Bilbo and Suzan.

I watched him walk away and then I looked at Suzan. She went to sleep, I looked and then saw a mouse. I grabbed the mouse then put it on Suzan's head. Fili and Kili noticed and chuckled. Suzan opened her eye's.

"what's so funny," she grumbled

"you made a new friend," I said trying not to laugh

"wait what do..." Suzan felt her head and felt something she grabbed it and saw the mouse. She screamed and threw it in the woods then she glared at me angry "RAVEN!" she yelled

Then she went after me as I paused and ran into the woods. I climbed a tree and then looked down to see her climbing the tree pissed at me. She hates it when I put alive things on her head without her knowing. It had something to do with her cousin putting his liard on her head while sleeping on the couch. Then Suzan grabbed my ankle as I looked down. Okay I made her really mad. Then she dragged me down the tree carefully then grabbed my ear while I was yelling "ow" sevral times.

"ow ow ow ow ow OKAY SUZAN UNCLE," I yelled

"not yet," she said while we were back at the camp and everybody was laughing except for Bilbo Gandelf and Thorin. Suzan grabbed my water then she opened it and stuffed it into my clevage. I screamed as I felt the cold water. Everybody paused Bilbo saw and tried not laugh himself. I growled angry then I took the water and splashed her face. She froze and she spitted and sputtered.

"Now were even," I said

she started to laugh "don't think so," she said

Then she grabbed my arm and then got me down onto the ground and put my hands behind my back like a cop.

"excuse me officer," I said "your hurting my back,"

"you have the right to remain slience speak now or hold your peace," she said

me and her laughed as the rest of us laughed. Suzan got off me and then she hugged me while I hugged her back. I plopped backwards on my sleeping spot and Suzan slept next to me.

"do that again," Kili called

me and Suzan looked at the twins then we splashed water on their faces. The boys paused then me and Suzan went back to sleep and everybody was laughing. But not far from our camp there was Orcs watching us.

"inform the master we have found the dwarf king scum," he said "and his bride,"

# # #

Suzan

We were finally on the road and it was raining...and I could not get any wetter from Raven. I noticed some of the Dwarves were trying to smoke on their pipes but it was wet. Ravn was riding the horse again I was holding on to Raven. She told me she named the horse spirit. She knew right away that it was from a movie.

"here ," Dori called "can you do something about this deluge?"

"it is raining master dwarf," Gandelf called "and it will continuie to rain until the rain is done,"

Me and Raven laughed softly.

"if you wish to change the weather you'll have to find yourself another wizard," he said calling back to Dori.

"are there any?" Bilbo asked

"what,"Gandelf said

"other Wizards?"

"oh there are five of us the greastest of us is Saromon the white," Gandelf explained "then there are the two blue wizards...that I have forgotten their names,"

"and who is the fith?" Bilbo asked

"well that would be ratagast the brown," Gandelf said

"is he a great wizard or is he much like you?" Bilbo called

Gandelf paused as for Raven I saw she was not happy with the Question that Bilbo asked Gandelf. To tell you the truth it was sorta rude.

"I think he is a speacial wizard in his own way," Gandelf said "he watches over the eastern woods, and t's a good thing too, for evil lurks around there,"

Raven stepped our horse a little and rode to Gandelf, as she was next to him she then said "could you teach me magic?" she asked

Gandelf looked at her and smiled "that maybe challanging," he said

"why," I asked

Gandelf looked at me then at Raven "well if you were blood related to wizards or Socerors you would know that you had magic but if you wern't...it would take years for you to study magic and conjour it,"

"oh," Raven said "maybe I can a few tricks on my own...I sorta study magic,"

"I suppose you did," Gandelf said "knowing your dragon friend taught you some magic,"

I paused knowing Raven never met the Sean Connery dragon and she felt guilty telling that lie. Raven sighed.

"unfortanly Draco never got the chance to teach me after when he told me he had to sacerfice his life unless to win the war against the evil king," Raven said

"why did your dragon friend had to die," that was Bilbo

Raven turned at Bilbo then the other way looking away "12 years ago in the year of 478 AD a young prince got killed in the frist revlot on his father and he got stabbed on the heart and the prince's mother took him with his teacher to my friend Draco and he...shared half of his heart to the prince,"

"that's impossible," Balin said "never a dragon could share half of it's heart to save a life,"

"well he could," Raven said "but his heart was polluted by the evil that consumed the prince and Draco suffered the danm brat's evil...so I met him and we became good friends until Draco and a man named Bowen decied to have a 2nd revolt to the new king the prince...he told me that if the prince died...he must die,"

Raven loved the story, she made me watch and I loved the story...but Ravn puts Passion onto the story thinking it really happened. Raven then sighed.

"well it's a wonderful story," Bilbo called

Raven blushed as she looked to see Bilbo smiling at her, she turned away.

"thank you Bilbo," she called softly

Okay...does Raven have feelings for the little Bilbo?...I smiled and stroked Ravens head. Raven looked at me as she leaned onto me and let the rain splash down on her and me. I took control of the reins letting her rest, I then saw a Raven look down at us then I saw another. Ten there seemed to me a flock ahead sitting on branches. Raven opened her eye's like she felt like she was being watched. Ravne looked up and saw the Ravens everywhere. One of them glared down at both of us with it's red eye's.

"get her," it cawed

Then an army of Ravens came at Raven. Raven screamed then the Ravens spooked our horse and kickd us both off and fell down. The pony's were getting scared also and trying to run away. I saw Raven on the ground getting up and she screamed as then the Ravens went at her and picked her up.

"RAVEN!," I cried

everybody turned as they saw her being carried into the air. Raven was kicking and trying to smack them away but they nip or peck at her to stop.

"stop moving fire girl," the Raven cawed yelling "the dragon wants to see you, boys find the mark"

As the Ravens looking around on Raven then a Raven ripped a sleve and found a mark that was glowing red.

"found it," a Raven said

The leader Raven looked then smiled "he will be pleased," he said

"What dragon," Raven yelled "I don't know any other dragons except Draco,"

I looked around to find something to save Raven. Then I grabbed Thoirns sowrd and threw it and it hit a Raven near Ravens left leg. The Raven turned at me and glared at me. I ran towards Thorins sword but the Raven swooped at me and clawed my head. Gandelf got off his pony and ran towards me. He saw the blood onto my head. He looked up to see Raven still in the air. All of the dwarve came to help me. Thorin checked if I was okay.

"you alright?" he asked

"yes I am," I said holding my head.

"listen girl," the Raven said to Raven "Smaug is looking for you...he has been waiting and he grows impatient,"

Everybody was silent and I could not believe what I was hearing. Raven could not speak.

"I know nothing of this," Raven Cried "I don't know Smaug at all,"

"well he wants you now," The Raven cawed angry "now shut up and were going,"

I then saw something glowing, I turned to see the book that brought me and Raven here. I ran towards it and opened it and as the pages started to flip, then the pages stop to show an incantaion. Oh curese with spells how would Raven say this. I hesitated.

"HEY," I yelled to the Raven. He turned looking at me glaring at me "Have a taste of your own medicine,"

"Jako la foj bonma kilo wokj ilf"

I yelled then my hands turned a glowing blue as I dropped the book and my hands took over and shot at the Ravens. The Ravens were cawing and screeching letting go of Raven as she fell and then Gandelf caught her. I sighed inrelife as my hands turned really really cold. I tried to warm them up but it was no use. Gandelf set down Raven down as she ran towards me looking at my hands she grabbed them but she let go.

"your hands are cold Suzan," Raven cried

"yeah I noticed," I said

Raven took my hands and put them on her neck. She winced at the cold temperature but he did not let go. The dwarves watched how me and Raven were doing something strange. Bilbo and Thorin ran towards us, Raven looked up at my head to see blood.

"Suzan your bleeding," she said

Thorin grabbed some badage and tied it around Suzan's forehead and kept it tight. I saw Raven had so many claw marks from the Ravens. Raven looked at them as they were bleeding. Everybody came around us.

"Suzan," Raven asked I looked at her "h-how did you use magic?"

"I don't know I just saw the book and it glowed and I read an incantation," I said "and then I zapped the birds,"

"whoa...do it again," Raven said smiling

I shook my head smiling.

# # #

We finally rode on and the rain stopped too. That was the good thing, and we finally stopped to make camp. Thorin got off his horse and looked at his men.

"Golin get a fire going," Thorin said "Fili kili gaurd the ponies, Bilbo and Raven cook us a meal,"

I saw Raven frown putting her hands on her hips. Bilbo patted her arm and asked if he could treat her wounds and she said she was fine with that. While Golin was getting a fire going and Bilbo was treating Raven, I followed Gandelf and watched him looking at a farm home. He looked exaniming everything around the runied.

"A farmer and his famliy use to live here," he said

"...can you sense it?" I asked

"I can feel a presense...or a spirit here," he said as he turned to look at Thorin who was comign towards us "we should move on," Gandelf advised

"nonsense we are fine here," Thorin said

"maybe we should seek refuge with the elves," Gandelf said

"I don't think so," Thorin said

"why not lord elrond could help us and give us food and warmth," Gandelf said

"do you think the elves will give us their blessing for our journey, as our emeys watched us suffer,"

"you have no enemys there, I did not give that key and map for you to hold your pride," Gandelf said

"there were not yours to keep," Thorin sneered

Gandelf growled angry then turned leaving, I looked at him then at Thorin "Why do you have to be rude...what is so bad about the elves?"

"you were not there when it happened...they turned away from us and did not help," he growled

"oh grow up," I said "maybe if you wernt so stubborn we could have more advise from Gandelf," then I walked away.

As Bilbo and Raven were making soup they saw Gandelf walking away.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked

"to a secret counsil," Gandelf said

"with who?" Bilbo asked

"MYSELF MR BAGGINS," he yelled

Raven and him both flinched when he yelled. Raven saw me coming towards them. Raven looked at me.

"what happen," she asked

"Wizard vs Dwarf, Dwarf 1 Wizard 0," I explained

Raven sighed "well I guess we have to improvise,"

# # #

**Raven**

I sat out near a clif looking down at everybody and watching them talk. Suzan was enjoying Fili and Kili's company and Bilbo was with Bofur and Balin. Gandelf has not come back yet too. I was getting woried too. I hope Gandelf is not hurt in any way. I heard a loud whinnying sound. I jumped and looked around...there was nothing. I looked down at everybody then I heard moving tree's. I looked and saw a campfire not far from here. I turned at everybody then went towards the light.

I have been walking for hours as then I finally found a campfire. I heard laughing like they were gaints. I moved closer to see...trolls. And they have our ponies. What the hell. One of them was making soup and also two others were just sitting around. I frowend and was sneaking around.

"I'm starving could you hury up," said the frist troll.

"shut up you," said the second troll who was probably the cheif "I work hard to make this good for all of us to eat,"

"you know," said the third troll who had a high pitch voice "I miss the taste of human, even girls they teaste so sweet,"

"oh shut up," said the frist troll "Humans taste nasty, too much bones on them,"

"No you never tried human," the Third trolll said "a man human have a taste like almost steak but a girl human is like havin a dessert,"

I gagged while hearing this, ah trolls are nasty bastards. As I was walking towards th ponies I saw that two of them were scared. I looked and saw there was a knot. I hated knots alot and they piss me off. I tried to undo it but the trolls are idiots they had to make it tight. I then looked to see if the trolls saw me...wait a mintue where is the third one. I looked around making sure I saw him, then I felt a huge hand grab me. I screamed then I looked to see the third troll with a smile.

"look what have I found," he said "a human girl,"

"let me go," I growled "you will be sorry,"

"why would I," the third troll said "I;m hungry,"

I was scared now, the third troll carried me towards some ropes as he tied me up on a tree.

"what do got there," the second troll said

"my snack for later," the third troll said showing me to his brothers.

"well well," the second troll said as he walked towards me then he used his finger to look at me "she got some meat in her bones,"

"she looks disgusting," the frist troll said

"you think," I said "I'm no good at all,"

"yeah right," the third troll said "all humans taste the same,"

I groaned and hanged my head low. I was almost taken away by Ravens and now I;m supper...DANM IT WHAT THE HELL IS UP TODAY.

# # #

**Suzan**

I was sitting with the S\dwarves as I saw Bilbo was going to give soup to the brothers. I went up to Bilbo and said "have you seen Raven?" I asked

"no I have not I thought she was with you," Bilbo said

"she maybe with Fili and Kili," I said

Bilbo and me nodded and walked towards were the two brother wer at and saw they looked like they were made out of stone. Bilbo was giving them their soup and I could not find Raven anywhere.

"is everything alright?" Bilbo asked

"we where looking after the ponies," said Kili

"but we have a problem," said Fili

"we had 16...now we have 14," Kili said

I looked and saw uprooted tree's...oh dear goddess. I looked at the tree's. I looked at the brothers.

"Was Raven with you?" I asked

"no," said Kili "we thought she was with Bilbo,"

I looked around panicking "oh god oh god...we lost a human being too,"

"should we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked

"ah no we should not worry him," Fili said

"since you are our burgler we thought you might know what happened here," Kili said

"well it's big," Bilbo said

"we figured that Bilbo," Suzan said

"sshh...listen," Fili said We listened as we heard laughing and talking. "trolls," Fili growled. Thent he two brother ran towards the laughter and then the ight of a campfire. ME and Bilbo went after them and followed. As we heard stomping we hid and saw a troll caryy two more of our ponies.

"they got murtal and minty," Bilo said

"not only them," Kili said

Bilbo looked on a tree as I did to see Raven tied up on a tree. Raven what the hell what were you thinking.

"we have to do something," Bilbo said

"yes you do it," Fili said talking the soup away from him. Bilbo was waiting for an excuse but Kili took the other soup.

"it's okay trolls are slow and stupid," Kili said "and if you are in trouble hoot like an barn owl twice."

"wait a minute," I said "that's unfair, Bilbo-,"

"No Suzan," Bilbo said "let me, if you get killed...then she will have no one to be guied or get to her home,"

Am I hearing the words of Bilbo Baggins...does he have feelings for Raven also...do they both have feelings that they are afraid to tell that they love one another and one of them will reject. I sighed and bit my lip.

"are you sure you can do this?" I asked

"I will try to do anything to save her," Bilbo said "I would not be if it was not for Raven,"

yep Bilbo does have feelings for Raven. I bit my lip again and looked at Raven then at Bilbo.

"alright...I guess hoot like a barn owl when you need us," I said

Bilbo nodded and then quietly walked towards the trolls. Oh dear goddess make sure he makes out and saves Raven.

**Raven **

As I was trying to get out of the bonds I kept growling in anger. The trolls were getting annoyed and the frist one said he just wanted to kill me but the third one said wait until the water was done boiling. I was pissed and angry...well okay I was mostly scared...but I was angry.

"you know your wasting your time cooking me," I said

"why is that," the second one said

"well duh," I said "I am the last thing you want to eat I mean did you ever think were I came from like I maybe went into scate or I have been lubercated on,"

"no," said the third trolls "human girls likes to keep themselves clean like a cat,"

Okay when he said that I don't preen myself "hey fuck off I am not a girly girl okay I never wear and dress or put on makeup, I barly take a shower too so I don't keep myself clean like a cat you ass,"

"SHUT UP!." The frist troll said as he put his knife onto my neck. I gasped looking down at the disgusting rotted peacie of metle "QIUET OR WE WILL COOK YOU AND JUST FEED YOU TO THE WOLVES,"

I laughed nervously "you make a pretty good deal for keeping me alive," I said

The frist troll grunted then sat back down sharpening his knife. I sighed...maybe I can slipp my hands out of this...no your not in hand cuffs. I sighed just wating until get me out of this and may I can bite their hands and just make a run for it...if they kill me frist. Then I thought I saw something moving. I froze and looked at behind me...Bilbo!

"Bilbo?!" I whispered

"sshh," Bilbo said "I got to get you and the horses out,"

"that is kind of you," I said "but you get anything to cut with?"

Bilbo paused shuting his eys shut like he was saying danm it "no I don't," he said then he looked over towards the trolls seeing that they were talking and jabbering on and on. I looked around seeing if they have anything to cut. Bilbo looked and saw a giant knife on the third troll. Bilbo patted mt leg.

"I am going to try and get that," Bilbo said pointing at that weapon "and I'll cut you lose then I'll get to the horses," then he walked softly towards the troll.

"Bilbo," I said. He turned at me I said nothing for a minute "Becareful alright," I said

Bilbo nodded and then tipped toe towards the third troll. Bilbo tried to stay quiet and tried to get to the third troll.

"you know...everything almost taste like chicken," the frist troll said

"except chicken," the tird troll said "it tastes like fish,"

"I'm just saying alright," the troll said

I saw Bilbo walked towards the third troll with his gaint knife. I do not know how Bilbo is going to grab that? and also cut me lose. I watched how Bilbo was getting to get it but when one of them grabs him from behind not knowing as then the troll sneezed out snot with a hnker and Bilbo. The troll looked and gasped.

"ah Shit," I said

"look what jsut came out my nose," said the third troll

"what is it?" the second one asked

"I don't know? it gots arms and legs and everything," he said then threw Bilbo thinking it was disgusting. Bilbo got up to run but he was blocked by the second troll with his spoon then Bilbo tried to turn and tried to get away but the frist troll took his knife and pointed at Bilbo. I struggled to get out and help Bilbo but my wrist was hurting me and I was yelling with rage trying to get out.

"what are you suppose to be?" The troll said

"a bugler uh I mean Hobbit," Bilbo said

"a Bugler hobbit," the third troll said shocked

I sighed reating my head on the tree. The trolls whree talking on they should do with him but then Bilbo dashed towards me but one of the trolls blocked his path. Then Bilbo went the other way trying to get away but then he was picked up and was upside down being hanged by his feet. Bilbo tried to get away but he was too small and could not get out.

"are there others with you?" the second troll asked

"uh no," Bilbo said "it's just me,"

"he's lying," the third troll said "make him squeak, ask her if there any,"

I looked at them worried. The frist troll looked at me and brought his knife "are there anymore of you any where?" he asked

"it's just me jerk," I said "and besides you don't need anything else to eat, your fat enough than it is,"

"now you done it," the third troll said

...done what...what have I done? The frist troll glared at me growling baring his teeth, I whimpred softly thinking what was going to happen. Bilbo was sqwirming to get out of the third second trolls grip. The troll came towards me with a pissed off Glare, I looked at the knife that was aganist my throat.

"I had it with you," the frist troll said to me "so I'm gonna eat you raw weathr I like or not,"

"NO!," Someone yelled

We all turned to see Suzan with a sword from one of the trolls as she cut the trolls ankle causing him to fall. I smiled laughing so glad to see her. I realized that Suzan always saves my ass...aw man.

"let them go," Suzan spat

"you wha?" the third troll ask

"I said drop them," she yelled

"or what?" the second troll asked

then from out of the blue the dwarves came and attacked the trolls to rescue me and Bilbo. All of the dwarves with their weapons slicking whacking punching and cracking trying to kill the trolls. Then I felt bonds cut as I fell and got up turning to see Bofur and Ori with knives.

"thanks guys," I said running towards Bilbo who had the gaint knife he was going to grab ready to cut the ropes for the ponies to get free. I then moved for the horses to run free. I then saw something glowing...it was the book. Where did it come from anyway? I then saw it come towards me then opened to show fire I blocked my face from it and then saw an incantation. I looked at the fight then at the book then the fight then the book. I was paningking...WHAT AM SUPPOSE TO DO! But then I saw Bilbo be grabbed from out of nowhere. I turned to see the trolls have. Everybody stopped and saw that Bilbo was about to be ripped apart limb by limb.

"Bilbo." Kili cried trying to get to him by Thorin grabbed his shoulder telling him no. I ran towards Suzan holding the book while it's still glowing. She looked at the book then me then at the trolls.

"drop your weapons or will tear him," the frist troll said

I saw the fear in Bilbo's eye's. I grabbed the book and shoved it onto the ground pissed off. Then Suzan took her weapon and shoved it onto the ground then the rest followed us.

# # #

I was tied up on the tree with Suzan this time and some of the dwarves where in sacks tied up and some where being cooked being spun around being cooked. I looked at Suzan then she looked at me.

"it's good knowing you Suzan," I said

"Raven shut up don't say that at all we are going to make it out of this," Suzan said

"sorry," I said

"it's okay," she said "why did you not read the spell on the book when it's glowing?"

I studdered "I was scared I never said any spells before and they never work in the real world," I said

"okay okay thats an excuse I can deal," she said

"really I am sorry this happened to all of us," I said "they stole out ponies and I thought they took Spirit,"

Suzan sighed and kicked my soflty. While the trolls were cooking the dwarves.

"hurry up," the frist troll said "I don't fancy turning into stone in the day time,"

I paused...of coures how could I forgot these idiots turn to stone during the day. I saw Bilbo with the same face I made while he got up and started to jump towards to one of the trolls.

"excuse me," he said "you are making a very terrible, terrible mistake,"

"you can't reason with them there half wits," Dori cried

"he's right Bilbo," I said

"what makes you think that," the second troll asked

"well have you smelled these dwarves, your gonna need something stronger than sage," he said "and those girls I don't know when they bathed,"

"EXCUSE ME!?" me and Suzan said at the same time

"yeah right," said the frist troll said

"shut up," said the second troll "let the fler bulger hobbit talk,"

Bilbo smiled while I just glared at him "the seceret to cooking dwarf is um?"

"yes tell the seceret,"

"yes I'm telling you the secret is...to skin them frist," Bilbo said

everybody cried what inculding me pissed off that I considered him a friend and he is trying to save his own skin you bastard. Suzan was trying to get out of the tied up rope and wanted to strangle Bilbo to death.

"Tom give me philintin knife," the second troll said

"what a load of rubbish," the frist troll said "I like it with their skins on it's good for me,"

as I was looking around I then saw something in the shadows...wait a minute...GANDELF! Now I know why Bilbo was saying this he was stalling the trolls...aw now I'm the bastard now thinking Bilbo was the villain.

"he's right," said the third troll "nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf," then he grabbed Bombur the fat dwarf and rasied him upside down "nice a crunchy,"

I gasped "no no no not him he is infected," I cried

the trolls looked at me shocked "you wha?"

"yeah he's got worms in his tubes,"

Then the third troll just threw him down with the rest of the dwarves exclained in disgust thinking he would never eat dwarf again.

"in fact," Bilbo cried "they are infeasted with Parsites it's a terrible bussines I would not risk I wound't,"

"parasites," Oin asked

"we don't have parasites," Kili yelled

I saw Bilbo annoyed knowing they can not get the idea that he was stalling the trolls. Suzan looked at me while I nodded and she finally understood. She looked at Thorin who nocticed then he kicked his men for saying shut up...

"I got Parasites as big as my arm," Oin said

"I have huge ones," Kili cried

The Trolls looked at the dwarves seeing they are all claiming they are now infected by bugs.

"what well you have us do with them then?" the frist troll asked "let them all go?"

"well..." Bilbo said thinking he was going to win this battle

"you don't think I lknow what your up to," the troll said "this little ferrit is taking us for fools,"

"ferrit," Bilbo exclaimed

"please," I said "your already fools than you are...your race is so stubid you could not tell which one is your mother,"

"THAT"S IT," the frist troll yelled as he took his kife ready to cut me "I'm going to eat you now and that will be end of you,"

"LEAVE ME ALONE," I screamed as then his kife was heating up as it was infire of coal and it burned his hand he yelled inpain as he dropped it.

"The Dawn will you take you as fools," some one yelled

I looked...It was Gandelf.

"who's that?" The second troll asked

"can we eat him too," the third troll asked

Then Gandelf took his staff and slammed it onto a rock as it splitted it and then he sun shined on then as they all covered them self from the sunrays as they slowly turn into stone and then...they all turned into Stone finally. We all cheered as I was real happy and excited that we lived. I sighed in realife as I thought I was going to die at that moment. Well I guess at least I can get out these bonds that is killing my rib cage.


	5. Orcs, Elves, and Kidnapping OH MY!

Chapter 5

Orcs, Elves, and kidnapping OH MY!

**Suzan**

As the dwarves got their cloths on from the trolls trying to fry them or roast them. Me and Raven were free as we could finally move from being tied up, Gandalf went towards the trolls as he then smacked his septer on one of the trolls head hearing it sounded hollow. Thorin walked towards him as me and Raven ran towards Gandalf hugging him glad to see him. Gandelf laughed hugging us both at the same time. I looked at Gandalf.

"we thought you left for good," I said

"I forgot we had a deal," Gandalf said "I knew that I was bad wizard after that,"

"nah," said Raven "you just had to settle some things,"

Gandalf smiled and rubbed her head. Me and Raven let him go and he looked at Thorin who was looking at Gandalf.

"where were you?" Thorin asked

"looking ahead," Gandelf said

"what made you come back?"

"looking behind,"

I smiled as Raven did the same looked at the trolls studyng them closely.

"These are moutain trolls," Gandelf said

"what would they be doing here," Thorin asked

"they did come down here before...when a darker time happened," Gandelf said

"like what?" I asked

Gandalf looked at me "evil that blocked the sunlight," he said

I wonder what kind of evil. I thought how it would be like when he said about evil blocking sunlight...more like nothing growing and no happyness at all. Everybody is fighting eachother trying to survive and steal things from one and another. Raven picked the book up and carried it with her. Gandalf looked around him "and there must be a troll cave near by," he said

# # #

I looked down seeing it was dark and looked clammy. Raven coverd her mouth and nose from the stentch. I looked at her as a copule of the dwarves and Gandalf went down intot the cave.

"you want to stay up here?" I asked Raven

she nodded "is it okay?" Raven asked

"yeah wait here," I said

"kk," Raven said

I smiled and followed the dwarves in. Raven was right though...it smelled so bad. I walked right in being behind Bofur. He looked at me noticing my face cringing from the smell of the place.

"you alright?" Bofur asked

"yeah I'm fine, if you had febrezze in your pockets or something," I said almost tripping a rib cage but Bofur caught me just in time from falling "thanks,"

"your welcome," Bofur said

As I walked in and looked around to see a lot of junk and tools not to mention...swords. I walked towards them quickly seeing so many kinds. Thorin came up next to me looking at them as well. He looked at me then at the swords. He grabbed one as he looked at it then at me whlie I was looking at the swords.

"here," Thorin said handing the sword to me.

I turned to see the sword as I saw it was blue. I took it carefully and looked at it, then I looked at Thorin who still had the frown on his face. I smiled.

"thanks," I said

"your welcome," he said "it matches your cloths,"

I looked at him suprised. My heart lurched again...whoa. Was it like how I met Thorin at the door. I smiled

"thank you," I said "very kind of you say that,"

I looked at the swrods again and saw a red one. I picked it up seeing that my sword and the red one looks the same. I saw there was a dragon wrapped around the helm of the sword. I reallt think that Raven should have this. Me and her are going to fight something soon. Thorin grabbed another sword looking at them.

"These swords were not made from my people," Thorin said as he handed one to Gandalf.

"nor were they made from my men," Gandelf said looking at the sword Thorin gave to him. Thorin looked at the sword he found wiping away the cob webs from it "these are elvish blades," Gandalf said

Thorin paused looking at the blad knowing it was made by elves. He wasabout to put it away but I stopped him by putting my hand on his shoulder.

"The sword may help you deafting the Orcs," I said

"she is right Thorin," Gandalf said "you could not ask for a better blade,"

Thorin looked at Gandalf then at me. He sighed and took the sword for himself. I smiled knowing he is trusting us. I looked behind me seeing the dwarves bury some gold in a hold in a chest. Golin looked at me like he was robbing something.

"were keeping this for a bank account," he said

"yeah," I said "just make sure you use it for good things,"

The dwarves chuckled as Dawlin looked like he was annoyed and was really not looking foward for this. I grabbed the sword for Raven and walked towards the entrance and saw Raven laying down trying to reast a little. While Bilbo was sitting right next to her watching her sleep. I smiled and walked towards them smiling.

"cute huh?" I asked

Bilbo jumped looking at me. I smiled and sat next to him, he paused looking at Raven then at me.

"you secret is safe with me Bilbo," I said

Bilbo blushed embrassed knowing he had feeling for Raven. I smiled and ruffled his hair, I walked to the other side towards Raven. I nudged her gently trying to wake her up.

"Raven," I said softly "Raven wake up,"

"wha," Raven said moaning and rubbing her eyes "what is it?"

"here," I said

Raven opened her eyes and she looked at the sword I found in awe. She looked at me and I nodded letting her know she can take it. I felt like I was giving a toy to a toddler...it was kinda funny that way. Raven took the sword carefully and she took out the sheeth as it shined red a little like fire. I gasped as Raven did too. Raven looked at my sword as I did and took it out to see it was misty like fog and blue ice was sparkling. Me and her looked at eachother for awhile in awe and siked that we have magic swords. Me and her turned to see the rest of the dwarves out and ready to leave. Me and Raven got up ready to go and we saw Gandelf with two swords with him. Bilbo looked at him as Gandelf was giving him a small sword of some sort.

"here," Gandalf said "you'll need this,"

"no," said Bilbo "I don't think I need to use it,"

"and I hope you don't use it," Gandalf said "it's an elvish blad meaning, it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby,"

"pretty cool to have sword like that," Raven called to Bilbo

Bilbo said nothing but then some yelled out "SOMETHINGS COMING,"

I turned to were they were running and also taking my sword ready to us eit in action as me and Raven ran towards what was coming. The Dwarves gaurded us but we have our swords up just incase. As it was coming closer then there was rabbits Raven screamed and they tackled her and started sniffing all over her and hopping around her.

"beware of the evil creature," someone yelled

Raven and I looked to see some werid dude on a sliegh...with the rabbits?! Raven was trying to get the fuzz balls off of her but they kept sniffing her face/licking it or they were crawling around her.

"get off of me," she cried cried as Dawlin and Kili were helping Raven getting the rabbits of her.

"ah it's Radagast," said Gandalf "its alright its just Radagast," \

I helped Raven up seeing she had rabbit hair all over. She dusted herself and she sneezed as she spitted on Oin who got sliva inhis hearing thing.

"what on eath are you doing here?" Gandalf asked

"I was looking for you Gandalf," Radagast said "I was...well I was..."

"yes," Gandelf said

"oh, I had a thought...it was right in the tip of my." Radagast paused sticking out his tongue "its not a thought at all...it's just a little...stick bug," as a stick bug crawled out of his mouth. Raven was weried out seeing this happening...as I was.

"nasty," Raven said

# # #

"The east woods are sick Gandalf," Radagast said "nothing grows there anymore...at least whats left of there,"

Me and Raven was listening what was going on and apperantly the woods Radagast lives in is dying.

"and there are webs," Radagast said

"Webs?!," Gandalf exclaimed confused

"spiders Gandalf," said Radagast "I followed them to dolguedor,"

"how big are the Spiders?" I asked

Radagast gave me a stare almost like a owl. I furrowed my brow nervous the way he was looking at me.

"how could you not know how big they are," Radagast said

"well they must be small," Raven said "I mean there are no such things as...oh,"

"yeah Raven remember were in a place were dwarves and dragons live," I said

"I get it I get it," Raven said

"I followed their trail to that place," Radagast said " and when I was there...it felt so dark and evil. After when I loked around seeing nothing...then I saw it...I saw him...a necromancer," Then Radagast jumped a little when Gandalf was right in his face and really was freaked out having jitters "sorry," Radagast said

"here try this," Gandalf said as he was letting Radagast haveing a smoke from his pipe. As we watched and saw the look on his face like he was high...me and Raven could not stop giggling. After when Gandalf and him were talkin some more we saw that Radagast was taking out something...it was wrapped up like it was evil and...powerful. After that we heard a howl like it was a dog. Bilbo lifted his head up freaked out wondering what was going on.

"was that a wolf...are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked

"wolves," Bofur said "no that is not a wolf,"

Raven was hearing a growling sound as she turned carefully to see something huge and big and furry with razor teeth and drool. Raven screamed as I saw and the dog thing was about to tackled her I grabbed Raven and pulled her away and instead the dog attacked Dori.

"DORI," Raven cried as she ran down and took her sword out. I tried to stop her but she was away from my grip. When she took out her sword it was glowing red as she stabbed the dog on the side with it's rib cage. Then Thorin sliced it's throat hearing it squeel made me and Raven wince thinking it was a lonly dog getting hurt and being abused. Then there was another one coming from behind ready to attack Thorin but Kili grabbed his bow and arrow and shot at the dogs chest causing it to fall and Dawlin finshing it off. Raven was crawling away as Bilbo grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and I was being by her side to protect her. Gandalf and Radgast came to look and see two dead dogs right in from of them.

"Warg skulls," Thorin grunted taking his sword out "which means a Orc pack and not far behind,"

"Orc pack," Bilbo asked saying what the hell

"who did you tell about your quest beyound your kin?" Gandalf asked

"no one," Thorin said

"WHO DID YOU TELL," Gandalf yelled

"no one I swear," Thorin said

me and Raven were getting more scared and we had no idea what we were doing now. Gandalf was getting nervous as well afraid what might happen.

"what in Durins name is going on?" Thorin demaned

"you are being hunted," Gandalf said

Bilbo sighed knowing this was not his day. I hugged Raven while she was hiding her face in my chest.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast said

"these are gondabar Wargs they will out run you," Gandalf said looking at Radagast

"these are ruskabell rabbits," Radagast said "I like to see them try,"

everybody was silent as Raven looked at Radagast then at the others "Fuck it let him go," she cried

# # #

As the Wargs was surrounding the forest knowing that we must be in there, but Radagast came out on his Rabbit sleigh and trying to get their attention. And it did work. Radagast was laughing telling them "come and get me," as the Orcs was chasing after him trying to kill him. But far away from Radagast was us lookign seeing if it was safe for us to get out of here.

"Come on quickly," Gandalf said

We all started running getting away from the Orcs. I was running next to Fili and Kili while Raven was running behind Dawlin and Bombur. Raven almost tripped but Kili was behind her and grabbed her arm quickly and help her up running more faster. After when we almost to the other side Thorin stopped and saw the Wargs coming. from around still chasing Radagast...crazy bastard...I owe Radagast.

"stay together," Gandelf said

"Move," Thorin yelled

We kept running as Raven groaned "I hate running," she said

"ditto," I called

We started running the other way trying to get to the other side of the vally and also trying to find a place to hide. As Thorin stopped us again and Ori was bout to run off.

"Ori no," Thorin yelled grabbing him making sure his brother is safe.

Radagast was still leading them quickly as posiybal.

"hurry come one come on quick," Gandalf said

all of us started running ahead and not looking back. Thorin looked at Gandalf.

"where are you leading us?" Thorin demaned

Gandalf said nothing and kept on going running with Thorin beside him. After that The Wargs was still chasing Radagast. I wonder fi they are actully tired by now. When one of the Orcs stopped his Warg and started sniffing the air. As for us we were running and then we saw the wargs again. Okay he needs to lead them away from the this place take them to the woods or something or anything...you literally take them almost towards us...so much for bait dude. After we hid onto a rock trying to act like we blend in and all that, we heard something else up top. Raven was going to scream of sort when I covered her mouth. The Warg was right above us with an Orc. We became silent and said nothing. Thorin looked at Kili nodded his head slowly for telling him to attack. Kili slowly took his arrow and set his bow into action. After that Kili came out then shot at the Warg. The War was trying to get the arrow out while Kili again shot at the Warg when he noticed the Orc was grabbing his battle horn. The Warg fell rolling down into the ground towards us. I screamed when the body fell right on top of me. Suzan fell down as she grabbed my hand pullin me away from the Warg. Dawlin and Bifur came started to kill the two foes right in front of us. But far from the Distance The ORcs can hear the cries of the Warg and the Orc being killed to death.

"The Dwarf scum is over there!" the second and command yelled "After them"

After that the Wargs started running at the driction towards our hiding spot. As they killed the ORc and the Warg we heard more howling.

"MOVE," Gandald cried "RUN!,"

"you did not have to say it again," I said

Raven and I darted as we were behind Gandalf running for our lives. As we were runnign and trying to find a place to hide...we saw the Orcs. Me and Raven screamed. Thorin was in front of us protecting us. Me and her turned to see more coming.

"there's more coming," Kili cried

We all looked around seeing there was no escape. Raven took out her Sword as it was glowing red as mine was glowing a sliver white. Gandalf was looking around when he saw something tha could save out lives as he ran towards it.

"were surrounded," Fili cried

Kili took out his bow and arrow and started shooting at the Orcs. I looked around seeing Gandalf was not with us.

"Where's Gandalf?" Fili cried

"he abandoed us," Dawlin cried

"SHUT UP," Raven yelled "HE IS TRYING TO SAVE US HE IS NOT GONE,"

I turned when I saw Ori using his sling shit to shoot at a Warg but it only get a knock on the head. The Orc laughed thinking it was funny. I ran towards Ori protecting him holding my sword out.

"you will save the trouble for our master" The Orc said

"hold your ground," Thorin cried as he took his sword out

Raven was in front of a rock holding out her sword.

"This way you fools," Gandalf cried

Raven turned to see an entrance and the rest of the dwarves started running towards it. I turned and told Ori to run towards the entrance. Everybody slid down and also Raven she climbed up to help the dwarves get to the entrance. A Warg was coming but Thorin slashed its throat quickly. I then saw it was Kili and me left.

"Kili, Suzan," Thorin cried

we both turned as we started running and the Orcs was coming after us. I told Kili to run faster and don't look back. I put my sword back in it's seath and I was almost there but then I felt something pick me up, I screamed knowing I was in trouble. I turned to the Orc giving me a nasty grin. I was trying to get out of his grip. I was getting scared and worried.

"SUZAN," Raven cried

Thorin ran towards the Orcs slicing and trying to kill the Warg but the Warg barked at him telling him to keep away. I was breathing too fast when I was getting scared and then I fanited limp.

Raven

"NO!," I cried "SUZAN NO!,"

"Thorin come one," Dawlin yelled

I saw Thorin ran away as more Wargs was coming after him and Thorin slid down. As he did we heard a battle horn. I was about to go up there and save Suzan. But Gandalf and Bofur grabbed me from not going ahead. I heard stabbing and hoofs of horses too. After that there was a dead Orc comign down the the entrance Bofure pulled me away and used an arm to protect me while Gandalf put his staff over the dead being. Thorin looked to see the arrow and regonized as "Elves," he then and threw it to the ground.

"we have the girl let's go," The second in Command said as the last of he surving Orcs started to turn away.

I turned as I saw Suzan being carried away while she was unconsies "no," I screamed going after them but Bofur and Gandalf grabbed me again before I could go any further, I screamed yelleing trying to get away from their grip "let me go," I yelled "They Taken Suzan,"

"Raven enough," Gandalf yelled "we will get her back,"

"When," I yelled looking at him "when this Quest is over and Suzan will be dead by now," then I went to my knee's crying cleching the ground, I failed protecting my best friend and my sister. I looked up into the light with tears down my face. I sniffed up the snot in my nose. Gandalf pulled me into a hug as I hugged him back. Gandald reminded me of granfather back in Canada. Knowing he was always with me when I feel angry and stressed. I am really devestaed knowing I have lost Suzan.

"goddess," I breathed "please protect Suzan...Protect her as much Power you can give her,"

"there's a path, should we follow it?" Dawlin called

"Follow it of coures," Bofur said as everybody started walking towards the path where Dawlin was.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf said as he lifted me up to my feet "its alright Raven come on,"

I sighed wiping my eyes. Bilbo came towards me and then took my hand. I looked at him seeing he was trying to make me feel better. I smiled knowing he was a good friend. I then hugged him. As he hugged me back.

# # #

as we followed the path into the moutains, I went through the small corners and through shart edges. I held the book close towards me and kept having tears down my face. I wiped them away quickly. As we finally got to finally a light and also a place I never saw in my life. I walked a little closer as my sorrows were washed away. Everything was so beautiful.

"ah," Gandalf said "this place is know as liverale...it also has another name,"

"Rivindell," Bilbo said

I looked at Bilbo then at Rivindell, it was so beautiful...but if only Suzan saw this...then she would be happy as well enjoying the sceanary. Thorin looked at Gandalf pissed off cuase this would be the last thing he and his men want to be at.

"this was your plan was it," Thorin growled "to seek refuge with our enimes,"

"you have no enimes," Gandalf said

"do you think the elves will give our quest their blessing...they will try to stop us," Thorin growled

"They saved out lives," I growled softly

Thorin looked at me as I looked at him glaring at him. I then turned away from him walking towards the entrance towards the land hlding the book in my grasp. Bilbo looked at me then at Gandald who paused but made a heavy sigh. I walked down looking at the place as my eyes began to water again...oh god Suzan I am so sorry for not protecting you. You always save my life but I could not save yours...Goddess please I want Suzan back, I want her back in my embrace. I want my sister back...I don't want her to die.

# # #

I looked at the entrance as the rest of the Company was behind me. As I looked next to me to see Gandald looking at me then walked towards the stairway that was in front of us. I followed near Gandalf as it looked like we were waiting for someone to come.

"~mi thrundil~," someone called

I turned as Gandalf did looking to see an elf coming down the stairs.

"ah ~Limdel~," Gandalf said

The elf was tall...I thought they were small and had little pointy hats...these are not santas elves Raven get a hold of yourseleves.

"~We heard you had crossed into the valley~," the elf said

"I must speak to lord Elrond," Gandalf said

"my lord Elrond is not here," The elf said

"not here?" Gandafl asked "Where is he?"

Before the elf could speak, it was the same battle horn that we heard when we got attacked by the Orcs. Me and Ganalf turned as they were riding on horses coming towards us. The dwarves went into attack mode comigntogether into a circle as the Elves rode around them in a circle gaurding them not letting the dwarves pass. I hid holding on next to Gandalf as he put an arm around me knowing I was okay. After that they stoped sorrounding the dwarves.

"Ganfalf!" Some one called

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf said

I turned to see an Elf...he seemed older from the rest of the Elves int his place. He was on a black horse wearing elf armor the color of sliver and blue. He had a band of some sort on his forehead and also had long brown hair.

"~My friend~," Gandelf said "~Where have you been~,"

"~We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the south~" Lord Elrond said getting off his horse "~We slew a number near the hidden pass~"

I some how understand what they are saying...were they speaking elf. This was gettign werid and werider. Lord Elrond went to Gandalf hugging him seeing his old friend again.

"Strange for Orcs to coem close to our borders," Lord Elrond said " Something or someone has drawn them near,"

"ah that would be us," Gandalf said looking at the company and I.

Lord Elrond noticed that Thorin was here and Thorin was walking towards the Lord Elrond.

"Welcome Thorin son of Thrain," Elrond greeted

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin said trying to act civilized.

"you have your grandfathers baring," Elrond said "I knew Thror when he ruled under the moutain,"

"Indeed," Thorin said "he made not mention of you,"

I sighed as lord Elrond and Thorin made a silent look at eachother. God I feel like Thorin is a toddler sometimes. If Suzan was here she would tell him to shut up. After that Elrond was talking in his elf langue again twlling something to the dwarves.

"what does he sayin," Golin said "does he offer us insult,"

as the dwarves are yelling in anger thinking that the elves desverve a pummle in the head.

"No master Golin he is offering you food," Gandalf said clearing the act up

I smiled trying not to laugh as the dwarves huddled up together talking then they all looked at Elrond "well in that case lead on,"

I sighed as everybody was walking towards the stairs. As Gandalf stopped me for a moment.

"Raven I would you like yo meet Lord Elrond," he said as I was right in front of him looking at him face to face. I gulped alost like a cartoon when they get nervous. Lord Elrond looked at me for awhile.

"Fire Air child," he said

"Excuse me?" I asked confused what he meant.

Gandalf paused for a moment remembering something Lord Elrond said. Like something triggered a memory. I sighed trying to wipe the tears away from my eyes still mourning for Suzan. I looked at Lord Elrond then looked down.

"I'm sorry I'm just...I can't keep myself together," I said trying not cry in front of a high Elf. It would be disrepectful.

"It seems we have lost some one," Lord Elrond asked

I looked at him with wet cheeks as I nodded then I his my face in my book crying softly. Gandalf walked towards me as he held me looking at Lord Elrond.

"we had a friend named Suzan," Gandalf said "she was taken away by the Orcs,"

"So they did both come...Fire, Earth, Air, and Water," Elrond asked

I looked at Elrond. As he made a warm smile. I made a small smile as he took his hand towards the stair leading me towards where everybody went to eat some food.

# # #

"try it," Dori said "just a mouth full,"

"I don't like green food," Ori said

Dawlin was looking at the green stuff just throwing it around thinking it was nasty "where's the meat?" he asked

"have they got any chips?" Ori asked

I was walking between Elrond and Gandalf as he lead us to our dinner table, there was so much beautiful music with harps and fluts. I really love Celtic music...though this is Elven music.

"Kind of you to invite us," Gandalf said "Offering us to dinner,"

"well you never are," Lord Elrond said

I smiled thinking it was funny how they are really good friends. It remined me of me and Suzan sometimes when I was invited to her birthday party and we had so much fun. I was going to sit on my seat as an female Elf pulled out my chair for me, and brought me towards the table as I said my thank you's. I was sitting next to Gandalf at the end of the table. I looked at the salade as there was greenery and stuff. I remembered that Elves are getle folk and never eat animals because they were one with nature and are living things with blood like humans and elves. I looked and saw that one of the Dwarves Oin plugged his hearing thing not listening to the beautiful elven music. I sighed shaking my head. I turned my head to Lord Elrond as he was looking at Thorins Sowrd that Suzan and the rest found in the troll cave.

"this is Orcist," Lord Elrond said "The Goblin clever, a famous blade, forged by the hight elves of the west...my king may it serve you well,"

Then Lord Elrond took a look of Gandalf's sword "and this," he said looking at the blade "is Glam Drang, The foe hammer, sword from the king of Gondolin," as he have back Gandalf his sword.

Lord Elrond looked me noicting I had a sword. I did not notice when I looked at my sword then at him "would you like to see it my lord?" I asked

"if that is alright?" Elrond said

I nodded at I gave him my sword and let him look at the blade. He had a long look for awhile and it looked like he did not regonize the sword.

"it seems you have the sword of a Goddess," Elrond said

"really?" I asked softly

"This sword is the power of Fire and air," Elrond said "the power of a dragons breath and it's flight," he kept going "this sword was forged from a gold dragon as he gave it to a goddess as a gift...and I believe you mother was a goddess,"

I paused not knowing about this. Gandalf looked at me as Thorin did as well. I shrugged not understanding this.

"I believe you are mistaken my Lord," I said "I am only related to mortals and..." I sighed then took my sword "My friend has the same sword as me but it's blue..."

"then it was made from the powers of Earth and water," Elrond said "she was also maybe related to a goddess, the power of her sword was made by a sea sperpent...he also gave to a goddess as a gift,"

I sighed looking at my sword. Okay I'm living in a lie and now I am a daughter to a goddess?

"how did you come by these?" Elrond asked

"we found them ina troll hole on the great east road," Gandalf said "shortly after we were ambushed by Orcs,"

After that I got up from my seat leaving the book and my sword behind running away wanting to be alone covering my face. Everybody watched me leave running. I finally stopped holding on to a piller holding it looking at the sunset. I slowly slid down from it and cried softly. Then Bilbo came out looking for me as he saw a small figure curled up crying. Bilbo walked towards me as I was crying softly hiding my face onto the piller. Bilbo took his hand and set it on my shoulder. I looked at him as he made a worried brow on his face. He sat next to me letting me lean against him softly as he hugged me softly. I closed my eye's sniffling softly as Bilbo felt like he was going to cry himself feeling bad for me. He thought Suzan was a nice person as well. And it was the most horrible thing that she was taken away from me. I looked at Bilbo who looked at me, he looked at me. I leaned towards him as I kissed him...Bilbo thought this was...akward but...he did have feelings...but he kissed me back anyway as he wrapped his arms around me. We parted our lips as I hugged him clsoing my eyes.

"please," I whispered huskliy praictally begging "Bilbo...please stay with me...please,"

Bilbo kissed my fore head and hugged me close "I promise," he said softly.

Not far away was some of the dwarves smiling as Bofure and Kili did a fist bump watching us cuddle holding eachother.

"do you think it will last?" Kili asked

"yeah," said Bofur smoking his pipe "with those two love birds...it will be more easier for them to work together."

"ah you lads are nuts," Dawlin said walking away

some of the dwarves still watched as me and Bilbo stay with eachother for a long time. Bofur sighed as he walked away feeling bummed about something as Fili looked at Bofur then at us then at Bofur.

"you liked Raven did you?" he asked

Bofur stopped in his tracks then looked at Fili with a smile "she's got somebody who will watch over her...Raven is more like my comrade then a spouse to me," Bofur said "and if she is happy...then I am happy,"

# # #

When me and Bilbo talked for hours as we started to get know eachother more...when I told him I love to write stories he told me he wanted to read them someday but I told him that I was a work in progress writer. He did not care he thinks they would be nice anyway. He told me he tries to write stories as well too. I smiled thinking that me and him saying we want to write stories was adorable. I felt him curl my hair with his fingers softly. I listned to his heart beat as it beated softly...a gentle heart he has. I moaned softly cuddling towards him. Bilbo blushed as he held me closer. I looked a that sky as the cresent moon was blocked by some clouds. I looked at him.

"we should find the others," I said "Lord Elrond might read that map that leads to the moutain."

Bilbo looked then let me go as I got up as I streched. Bilbo sat up as well. I walked towards where I heard Gandalf talking to Lord Elrond some where. I Then saw him looking at Thorin.

"This map is sacred to my people," Thorin growled

"Save me from the stubborns of Dwarves," Gandalf said "your pride will be your Down fall. You stand here of the prenses the few in Middle earth who can read that Map...Show it! to Lord Elrond,"

Lord Elrond looked at Thorin waiting for him to hand something. Thorinmade a scowl as he took the map out when Balin tried to stop him but Thorin just cutted him off and gave the map to Lord Elrond. As he did Lord Elrond opened the map and looked at Thorin.

"Erebor?!," Lord Elrond said "What is your intrest in this map?"

Thorin was about to speak out but Gandalf spoke up "It's mainly acidemic," he said as Thorin paused looking at Gandalf "as you know this suite of articfact sometimes contain hidden texts,"

Lord Elrond walked away as he was in the moonlight and looking at the map. Thorin did relize that in order for them to get the idea of the map...there has to be some stalling and a guile plan.

"you still read acient dwarf do you not?" Gandalf asked

As Lord Elrond looked at it a little more he finally said "~Kearth ethrel~"

"Moon rewinds?" I asked

Gandalf looked at me "that's right...an acient text made by the dwarves,"

"in that case it's true," Lord Elrond said "Moon rewinds can only be read by the moon of the same light and same shape on the day which they were written,"

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked

# # #

We walked towards a pedalstal where multiple waterfalls was surrounding us seeing a sceaneray. It was beautiful. I was amazed seeing the colors of blue and sliver shine down aupon us. I was star strucked.

"these rewinds were written on a mids summers eve, by the light of a cresent moon nearly 200 years ago," Lord Elrond said laying out the map onto a crystal table "it seems you were meant to come to Rivindell, fate is with you Thorin Oaken sheild. The same moon shines aupon us tonight,"

We all looked up seeing that the clouds were moving away from the moon as it shined down apon us as the beams shined onto the crystal table. Me and Bilbo took a closer look as we saw that the table was glowing...and blue rewinds started to appear in fron of Lord Elrond.

"Stand by the gray stone when the trush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durins day will shine aupon the key hole,"

"Durins day?" Bilbo asked

"it is the start of the dwarves new year," Gandalf answered "when the last moon of autum and the frist sun of winter appered in the sky together,"

"This is old news," Thorin said "Summers passing Durins day will soon be aupon us,"

"we still have time," Balin said

"time for what?" Bilbo asked

"to find the entrance," Balin anwsered "we have to be standing at excatly the right spot and excaliy the right time then...the door can be open,"

"so this is your purpose," Lord Elrond said "to enter the Moutain,"

"what of it," Thorin said

"there are some who do not dem it wise," Elrond said handing the map to Thorin as he grabbed it away from Elrond.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked

"you are not the only gaurdians to watch over middle earth," Elrond said walking away.

I looked at Gandalf "does he mean...Smaug?" I asked

Gandalf looked at me "no...he means the other creatures that will not let us pass to get to the moutain,"

I sighed moving my hair away from my face. I looked up at the moon...oh Goddess I hope you are watching over Suzan.

# # #

**Suzan**

The Orcs Finally got to their headquaters while the second in command grabbed me while I was still unconsies. They walked up some stairs and coautsly looking at their leader who was looking in the horizon and his Warg sitting on a flat rock like it was it's own seat (which it was) growling at the two Orcs.

"Master...we finally bring the girl to you," he said carefully about to set me on the ground.

"set her against my Warg," he said

The second in comand paused looking at the Warg who stopped growling and made a straight face. The Orc walked towards the white Warg and carefully as the warg growled softly. The Second in command setted me softly next to the warg then walked away softly looking at his master.

"and...we lost the dwarf scum," he said

The white Warg paused looking at the second in command growling as the rest of the Wargs were growling at him as he failed his master to kill the dwarven king.

"we were ambushed Elvish flith, we were-"

"I don't want excuses," Azog said as he turned to meet his second in command walking towards him "I want the head of the dwarf king," he growled as he stroked his wargs head looking at his second in command.

"we were outnumbered...there was nothing we could do. I barely escaped with my life," he said scared while his master was coming closer towards him

"Far better you had...paid with it," Azog said stroking his head while his second in command knew his fate was sealed...he was going to die.

As Azog grabbed his second in commands throat with his weapon arm then threw him away towards the other wargs for them to feast on him, the other Orc was freaked standing there surrounded not knowing what might happen to him. Azog turned at me seeing I was still not awake

"leave me," he said as the rest of the Orcs left and the Wargs stayed behind. Azog walked towards me as he bended down and looked at my face. I moaned softly trying to wake up, Azog softly took his whole hand to feel my face...he never knew a human would be beautiful...like the moon and the sun mixed together. I groaned forcing my eye's to open and fluttering, I smacked my hand on my forehead softly as my eye vision was blurry looking straight at a figure who was looking at me, I was trying to get up but a hand stopped me softly from getting up as the figure softly pushed me aganist something soft and furry, I moaned again trying to froce my eye's to look. As I did I saw a white figure then I saw...I gasped and screamed seeing a huge Orc looking at me as I was screaming, the Orc covered my mouth shushing me, I stopped screaming looking at him as he moved his hand away from my mouth, then I turned to see a White Warg next to me sniffing me and then licked my cheek, I wiped the sliva away from cheek and then looked at the Orc, he gave me an evil smile as I was trying to find a way to escape moving my eye puplis looking back and forth but my paths were blocked.

"we finally meet at last," he said in english

"what...who are you," I asked

he looked at me standing up showing his cut arm which is replaced by a weapon that could easliy maybe stab my stomach.

"you may know that they told you how Thorin did this to me," he said

I stared horrified that it was Azog the one who wanted to wipe the line of Durin, I got up pushing him away running to an exit but a warg got in my way. I screamed then looked to see I am surrounded. Azog used his right hand to try to hold my waist but I turned away from him pushing him away. Azog chuckled deeply I turned to get away but a Warg growled at me to back away, as I did Azog grabbed me again using his weapon to hold me against him and his right hand onto my waist again. I looked at Azog as he gave me an evil smile showing his teeth, as he slid his right hand towards my rear slowly trying to tempt me. No No, this will not happen. I was pushing him away from me but he was strong, I dropped to the ground rolling away then I got up brining my sword I found in the troll cave. It was glowing an sliver white. Azog laughed as I yelled and was ready to strike him but he blocked the blow with his left weapon arm. He then threw it to the side as it slid to the edge then it was tipping ready to fall. I gasped ready to go after it but a Warg went in front of me and it tipped the sword as it fell. Azog grabbed me again he then pulled me against an embrace then he smelled my hair softly taking in every sceant. I was angry I don't want to be a tool for a Orc.

"let me go," I growled

Azog looked down at me as he gently stroked my face with his thumb, he smiled "and here I just begun the fun," he growled

"I don't want your fun," I sneered

"pity," he said as he dipped me fast as my hair was almost touching the ground skimming it "because I have more fun stored," he said whispering in my ear, then I felt lips onto my neck, I gasped and then I felt his tongue tate my neck I psuhed him but I fell onto the ground hurting my back and spine. Azog laughed then he was on top of me, I screamed then kneed him between the legs that it caused him to cry in pain and get off of me. I stood up breathign fast, my heart was beating real quick. Azog looked at me breathing hard then he made the evil smile again, I stood up fully and stood against a rock. Then I went to my knee;s a cried. I wish Raven was here...I wish Thorin was here protecting me with the rest of the dwarves...I want them back. I looked at Azog who bended down and wiped the tears away from my face. he pulled me into a hug and stroked my head.

"do not cry," he said "for shall I will bring happniess to our life,"

"you mean yours," I growled

Azog sighed then he kissed my forehead "I shall give you gift," he said as he got up and walked towards hi Warg and stroked it's head "what desires you the most?"

"to be with my friends," I said

"and the girl," Azog said "she was called Raven will she deafet the dragon?" he asked

"she will tame him," I said "Raven is the smartest dragon whisperer I know,"

"ah well then...is the Dwarf king Thorin important to you too?" Azog asked

"that...is none of you concerned," I sneered

"so you have two people that are important to you...which one should I kill," he said looking at me.

"what...that is not a gift...that's a death sentance," I cried

Azog laughed "well it's worth a try," he said "maybe I should kill both of them...to ease your worrying about them."

I glared at him "You woundlt dare," I sneered

he smiled as the Orcs came out on their Wargs. I turned at them then at Azog.

"send out word." Azog yelled "there is a price on their heads,"

as I saw the Orcs ride away and Azog jumped onto his Warg and looked at me who took his hand for me to climb on. I took his hand and climbed aboard.

"if I am going with you I want my Sword you got it," I growled

Azog chuckled "of coures my dear," he said and took off to grab my sowrd. As he did he grabbed my sword and gave it to me as I putted it onto my sheath "and don't try anything funny...I have my own weapon myself," he said showing his left arm. I nodded then looked straight ahead. I going with him to save my friends and to warm them not to entertain the defiler.


End file.
